Bladebreakers Visit Places
by VGMaster04
Summary: When the group gets tired of hanging around the dojo they decide go go and visit all the places on Tyson's list. Complete
1. Chapter 1

I can't think of anything for my other story, so I posted this one. I'll update BB NT C when I think of something.

BladeBreakers Visit Places.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Or any place they visit. I own the characters I came up with.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'Phone'

#The Dojo#

Everyone was scattered over the living room. Ray was reading a book, Kai was in his usual spot and postion(Against the wall with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and head down.), Max was playing his portable game, Kenny was typing on Dizzi, and Hilary was watching what he was doing, and Tyson was on the couch doing nothing.

"Argh, man, I'm baord!" Tyson complained

"Then find something to do." Hilary said

"I know!" Tyson shouted, getting everyone's attention, "Lets go somewhere!"

"Like where?" Max asked, Tyson pulled a list out of his pocket. It unfolded and fell to the floor and ended by Kai's feet.

"These are all the places I've ever wanted to go!" Tyson said, happily

"And how are we going to get the money to go to all these places Tyson?" Kai asked

"Well, theirs always Mr. Dickenson. Or you..." Tyson said

"Tell me Tyson, why would I pay for you to go to all these places?"

"Because I let you stay at my house."

"He has a point Kai." Max said, "Besides it would be fun to get away from here."

"A flaw in your plan is that I can't get any money from the Hiwatari account until I turn eighteen." Kai said, smugly

"Then lets see if Mr. D will pay for us!" Tyson said, "I mean we are the official Team BBA."

"Its worth a try." Max said, as Tyson got the phone, and called Mr. Dickenson.

'Hello, Mr. Dickenson speaking.'

"Hey, Mr. D, this id Tyson."

'Well, hello, my boy, how are you?'

"I'm okay, I was wondering if you could pay for us to go visit some places." Tyson asked, "Please."

'What places?'

"Um, just random places I thought of."

'...Why?'

"Because were boared."

'And why would I need to send you various places?' Mr. D asked

"Because, if where boared, then we won't be able to focus durng our matches. And we'll lose, and that will make you look bad."

Everyone:O.O

"Did Tyson just put up a good argument?" Ray asked

"I-I think so." Hilary answered

'Okay, where ever you want to go, just charge it the the BBA.'

"Where ever we want to go?" Tyson asked slyly

'Tyson...n'

"Thanks Mr. D!" Tyson said, and hung up the phone.

"Tyson, what did he say?" Max asked

"He said where ever we want to go, just charge it to the BBA." Tyson answered

"Some of the places on this list look pretty cool." Ray said, looking at Tyson's list.

"Well, get packed, and lets go!" Tyson shouted, as they all, minus Kai, ran to their rooms to get packed. Kai walked to his.

"Where to first?" Kenny asked, as they looked over the list.

"How about here?" Max said, pinting to a name on the list.

"No, here." Tyson said, pionting to a different place

"No, this place looks cool." Ray argued, he also pointed to a new place

"Why dont we have a beybattle? Winner gets to pick the first place." Kenny said

"But you and Hilary don't battle." Tyson said

"I can wait to go somewhere." Hilary said

"Me too." Kenny added

"I can't." Dizzi interuped

"Why don't we just start at the top of the list and work our way down." Kai said

"That works for me." Ray said

"Me to!" Max added

"NO! I want to oick first!" Tyson whined

"Tyson you came up with the list." Kai said

"Oh, yeah! Lets go!" Tyson said.

They all ran to the BBA bus that was waiting for them. They got on and went to the first place. Max and Tyson sat together, Kenny and Hilary sat together, across from Max and Tyson,and Ray and Kai sat by themselves. Ray behind Max and Tyson, and Kai in the back.

End Chapter. Where are the going? Only I know for sure.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. What kind of trouble will the team get into?

The team was standing on the outside of a tall wall. Tyson looked very happy. While the others looked confused. They made their way to the front entrance and looked at a large sign that said, 'The Zoo'.

"Why are we here, Tyson?" Hilary asked

"I wanted to see if they had anything that looks like Dragoon." Tyson answered

"..."

"Oh, come on! They have animals that look like Driger and Draceil. And they found a parrot that looks kinda like Dranzer! They have to have something that looks like Dragoon!" Tyson said

"Dranzer is NOT a parrot." Kai said, angrilly

"Chill Kai, I just ment the parrot looked like Dranzer." Tyson said, waving his hands in fornt of him.

They walked into the zoo and came to a four way fork in the path. "Lets go that way." Tyson, Max, Hilary, and Dizzi all pointed in different directions.(Dizzi mad an arrow appear on her screen.) "No! My ways best!" The four of them shouted, while Ray, Kai, and Kenny sweatdropped.

"What are you talking about?" Tyson shouted, "The reptiles are this way!"

"No, the monkies are this way!" Max said

"I want to see the petting zoo." Hilary said

"Petting zoos are for wusses, you can go Cheif, But I want to see the big cats." Dizzi said, "And the predators."

"Are you saying you think I'm a wuss?" Kenny asked

"If the shoe fits Kenny." Dizzi said

"Why don't we all go where we want to and meet here in an hour?" Ray said, playing peacekeeper. "I'll take Dizzi to see the big cats and the predators, and the rest of you can go see the other animals."

"Thank you Ray." Dizzi said, as Kenny gave her to him, "Atleast theres someone on the team with a sense of adventure."

"Hehe...yeah, see you guys in an hour." Ray said, and him, Kai, and Dizzi went to the big cat/predator section. Tyson went to see the reptiles, Max went to the pimate section, while Kenny and Hilary went to the petting zoo.

#With Tyson#

He was walking along the rows of cages with various snakes, lizards, and other reptiles. He looked at the crocodiles. One was right near the glass, looking at Tyson, as Tyson looked back at it.

"Hello." Tyson said, pressing he face against the glass. "You look happy, getting feed for doing nothing all day. Just sitting there, staring at people staring at you. Man you zoo animals have an easy life." Tyson pressed his face harder against the glass.

The crocodile didn't like this, as it tried to snap at Tyson. Tyson got scared and fell back into a box of baby snakes, who fell on Tyson. Tyson then stared screaming and running around in trying to get someone to help him, but everyone ran from him, because the snakes were baby cobras.

#With Hilary and Kenny#

They were in the petting zoo, Hilary was snuggling the rabbits, while the other animals cornered Kenny. They had an evil look on their faces. They backed him into the far corner of the fence, far away from the other people. "Help..." He said, in a scared faint voice

Hilary was playing with a small, baby, rabbit. She rubbed her nose against the rabbit's, who bit her nose. Hilary screamed and threw the rabbit into a cage with wolves in it. The wolves chased the rabbit into the wooded area of their cage. Hilary watched this, then turned and walked away, whistling innocently. She went and looked for Kenny.

When Hilary found Kenny he was under a pile of petting zoo animals, only his hand was out, waving like there was no tomorrow. Hilary sweatdropped and shooed theanimals away, they glared at her evily. When she glared back, they scattered.

"Hilary, you saved my like!" Kenny said, hugging Hilary.

"It was nothing, really, it wasn't." Hilary said, and pushed Kenny off of her.

"WAAAAAHH!" someone screamed. They looked where the scream came from and saw Tyson running at them with baby cobras all over him. "Get them off!" Tyson shouted, Hilary and kenn ran away from him, causing him to follow them.

#With Max#

Max was having a staring contest with a baboon. This went on while people gathered, some cheering for Max, others for the baboon. After about five minutes, both Max's and the baboon's eyes were red and dry, stinging them both. Suddenly yhe baboon blinked.

"I WON!" Max shouted, "IN YOUR FACE MONKEY BUTT!"

The baboon snorted, threw Max a bannana, and ran off. Max had a victorious smile on his face. He decided that then would be a good time to leave, before the baboon wanted a rematch. So he turned around to see Hilary and Kenny running from Tyson, who was covered in baby cobras. Max ran after them, putting his bannana ih his pocket.

#With Ray and Dizz#

They were looking at the tigers. Ray seemed fasinated by them. Dizzi seemed to get boared with them quickly. But, sadly she had to wait for Ray to leave.

"Come on Ray, lets go see the spiders."

"Lets not." Was Ray's response.

"But why not?"

"I don't like spiders."

"But I saw you holding one the other day."

"I didn't want it to get killed, so I put it outside, that doesn't mean I like them."

They went to the birds and met up with Kai.

"Hey Kai." Ray said

"Hi." Kai responded

"Hey, look, that parrot does look like Dranzer." Dizzi said.

Surely enough the parrot was crimson red, with a white neck and gold outlining the front of its wing. It even had a gold spot on its forhead. Its tail had the same symbol on it as Dranzer.

"I wonder if they'll let me keep it." Kai said

"I don't think so Kai."

"Why don't you steal it, Kai?" Dizzi suggested

"Dizzi!" Ray said, "Stealing is wrong!"

"WAAAAH!" They looked and saw Hilary and Kenny running from Tyson, who was covered in baby cobras, and was followed by Max.

"We can't leave them alone for one hour without Tyson causing trouble." Dizzi said, as they ran after the other.

Ten minutes later, they were kiched out of the zoo, never aloud to come back. Their pictures were put on the wall of the entrance, so the guard would know not to let them in.

"Way to go Tyson." Hilary said

"Hey, now we can go to the next place on the list!" Tyson said

"Hey, look what I won!" Max showed them his bannana.  
"How did you win a bannana?" Ray asked

"I won a stairng contest with a baboon." Max said, casually

"Well, lets go to our next place on the list.

They got in the bus, and drove off. Unaware of the trouble Tyson would cause.

End. I hope you liked it.

R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Kari Cradlegrave: Thanks. I hope your issues sorted out. Genius is a little on the really far side, but thanks. And your cat sounds, um, _nice_.

TALA MINE-TALA HOT: Thanks, and if ya want the bird, you have to fight Kai for it.

The team was on a boat in the middle of a lake. They were all in scuba gear. Dizzi had on waterprof casing. Everyone, but Tyson, had a confused look on their faces. Even Kai's new parrot was in a scuba suit looking confused. It was sitting on Kai's shoulder.

"Tyson, why are we here? And, Kai, where did you get the parrot?" Kenny asked

"The zoo kindly gave him to me. His name is P.D." Kai said

"P.D.?" Tyson asked

"Yeah, it stands for Parrot Dranzer."

"Anyway, were here because I want to see if the Lockness Monster is real." Tyson said

"Tyson, I can tell you that is not!" Hilary said

"Actually it is." Dizzi said, "Its a Bit Beast."

"REALLY?" Everyone, but Kai, shouted

"I don't know." Dizzi said, "I just don't want to get wet."

About five minutes later they were underwater. Kenny made Dizzi a small sub-type thing that lets her go where ever she want under water.

"So...where do we begin looking?" Tyson asked

"You tell us, Tyson. You wanted to find the thing." Hilary said

"Lets look in the cave there." Tyson pointed to a cave with stones hanging down, making it look like a really big mouth.

"Hey, Tyson, that looks like a mouth." Ray said

"But yours is still bigger." Hilary added

"But, not as big as yours, Hilary." Tyson said

**_SLAP_**! Tyson's goggles ended up on the back of his head. There was no more talking, until they reached the cave. They explored it for about twenty minutes when it started shaking.

"RUN!" Kenny shouted

"You mean SWIM!" Dizzi corrected him, and they swam as fast as they could.

Once the entrance was in sight they swam faster, desprate to get out of the cave. They were almost there when something was seen swimming to the cave. It was way to big to be a fish!

"Oh my gosh! Is that?" Hilary pretty much screamed

"I-I-I..." Was all Kenny could get out  
"Its the Lockness Monster." Tyson and Max said at the same time.

"Quick, hide." Ray said, and they all hid behind various rocks. As the creature swam bye it dropped a fish head near Hilary. She stared at it like it was about to kill her.

"Hilary, lets go." Tyson said, Hilary snapped out of her trance and followed the others.

"Did you guys see that?" Tyson shouted, when they reached the surface and climed into there boat.

"I didn't think it existed." Hilary said

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Ray said

"Hey, wheres Kai?" Kenny asked

"Kai!" Everyone shouted

"What?" Kai asked, climbing into the boat, he had a rope in his right hand.

"What were you doing?" Tyson asked

"And whats with the rope?" Ray added

"I go myself a new pet." was Kai's answer

"Please don't tell me you cought the Lockness Monster..." Ray said

"Fine, I wont tell you."

"KAI!" They all shouted

"Hn" The creature raised its head out of the water

"KAI!"

"Fine." Kai took the rope of the creatures neck. The creature dove underwater. The others looked relieved.

"How did you catch it?" Tyson asked

"I tied a rope around its neck."

"...and"

"Thats it." Everyone falls over anime style.

"I think its time we go somewhere else." Ray said

"I know just the place! I've always wanted to go there!"

"Tyson, where going to the next place on the list." Hilary said

End Chapter. Sorry the chapter was so short, but I'm working on my revised story. Next one will be longer. Is there anywhere you'd like to see the Bladebreakers go? Send'em in a review, and I send'em there.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here. What trouble will the team get into?

TALA MINE-TALA HOT: Okay...nice idea, I might use it. But not now. And Kai said you can keep Nessie(Lochy), but he got PD back. He said if you try to take him again, he'll tsaser you.

The team was in a vast forest. Tree as far as the eye can see. Everyone had big backpacks full of camping gear. Tyson was leading the group through the forest. He had a large walking stick. As did Hilary. Kai was feeding PD. Max was eating a chocolate bar, Kenny was holding Dizzi, who was singing 999 bottles on the wall. Ray was getting annoyed with Dizzi's singing. She put earphones on him and when ever he tries to take them off she shocks him.

"Can you _please_ stop now?" Ray begged Dizzi

"No, where was I? I guess I'll have to start all over." Dizzi said

"Why are you doing to me?" Ray asked

"Beacause you wouldn't take me to see the spiders at the zoo."

"Dizzi leave him alone." Kenny said

"Why, chief? This is the only revenge I can get. Unless..."

"No, this is good." Ray said, he didn't want to know what else she could do to him.

"Dizzi leave the poor guy alone, don't you think 3 hours of that song is enough?" Hilary said, "Or do I need to get Mariah involved?" Suddenly the earphones fell of of Ray.  
"Thank you Hilary, your my hero." Ray said, and hugged her.(No pairings.) His ears were red.

"Hilary, you will feel the full wrath of Dizzara!" Dizzi said

"Oh, I'm scared of a laptop. I'll smash you before you can do anything to me." Hilary replied.

"Why are we here Tyson?" Max asked

"To catch a Bigfoot." Tyson answered

"Didn't you learn anything from scottland?" Ray asked

"Yeah," Tyson answered, "Don't let Kai catch one before me." Tyson ran off.

"TYSON!" They all ran after him

After another half an hour of walking a foul odor filled thei noses.

"Awe, man, Tyson!" Ray said

"Thats not me!" Tyson snapped, "It smells like a bigfoot!"

"How do you know what a bigfoot smells like?" Hilary asked

"Thats easy, they smell have as bad as you do." Tyson said

**_SLAP_**

"OW! WHY DO YOU KEEP SLAPPING ME!" Tyson shouted

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t" Hilary studdered, her eyes glued on something behind Tyson.

"What?" Tyson asked, confused

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t"

"BIGFOOT!" Max shouted

"WHAT!" Tyson asked, loudly, turning around, and came face to face with the menacing apelike creature. "Whoa..."

ROOOAAAR

"WAAAAHHH!" The team ran.

Bigfoot chased them all through the forest. Tyson tripped over a root, landed on Hilary, who grabbed Max's legs, who grabbed Ray's ponytai, who tripped Kenny, who tosses Dizzi, who landed on Kai's head, who fell unconcious. PD flew around in circles. Bigfoot grabbed the bladebreakers and took them away.

When Kai woke up he saw he was in a hollowed out tree. The others greeted him, and told him what happened. Kai looked up and saw PD looking at them. The others looked at what he was looking at and also saw the bird.

"Its Kai's stupid parrot." Tyson said, only to get a facefull of something from PD, "EEW! THATS GROSS!" Everyone else started laughing.

"PD," Kai said, and pulled a rope from is bag, "tie this to something strong."

PD flew down, grabbed the rope, and tied it around Tyson's head.

"Stufid burd" Tyson grumbled from underneith the rope.

"I meant something strong out of the tree do we can get out." Kai said

PD utied Tyson and took one end of the rope. A couple of minutes later he came back and chirped. Kai pulled the rop, to see if it wa secure, and started to climb up. Followed by Hilary, Kenny, Ray, Max, and Tyson. When they got to the top they came face to face with a female Bigfoot. She sees Tyson and her eyes turn to hearts. So goes over to him and gives him a big hug.

"Awe, Tyson got a girlfriend." Hilary mocked

"Your just jealous she looks better than you." Tyson said. Hilary went to slap him, when the Bigfoot glared at her.

"Nice bigfoot, don't hurt me." She jumped behind Kai, who was gining PD a treat.

"Thank you Bigfoot...ette. Yeah, I'll call you Bigfootette." Tyson said

"Tyson, get your friend to lead us out of the forest." Kai said

"Can you?" Tyson asked, Bigfootette started to walk away, she mentioned for them to follow. She led them out of the forest and to a road. When they reached a road, Bigfootette started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, I'll come back and visit you." Tyson said, Bigfootette gave a happy grunt and ran into the woods.

"Hey, theres the bus." Kenny said

"Where to next?" Max asked

"Maybe we should head back now." Ray said

"No, lets finish the list!" Dizzi shouted, "Or do I need to get the headphones?"

"No, I'll go." Ray said, and they all got on the bus.

End. The next chapter will be dedicated to TALA MINE-TALA HOT. She has read reviewed just about every chapter of every story, both of them, I've done so far. Thanks!

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

TALA MINE-TALA HOT: You should know, Kai has trained PD to rabidly attack anyone who tries to take him, and only listen to him(Kai). PD always returns to Kai. Just ask Tyson when he gets out of the hopital. He tried to take PD and PD attacked him.

"Tyson, why are we here?" Ray asked

"I've always wanted to ride in a kangaroo's pouch. So thats why we'er here." Tyson answered

"You know you can't actually do that, Tyson." Kenny said

"Don't listen to him Tyson." Dizzi said, "Of course you can."

"Ya see Kenny, you should be more worldly, like Dizzi." Tyson said

"But Tyson, giving the size if your standard female kangaroo, and your size it would be impossible to..." Kenny started to say

"If a girl kangaroo is to small I'll try a boy Kangaroo." Tyson interrupted Kenny

"Boy Kangaroos don't have pouched, Tyson." Kenny said

"Then I'll a big girl kangaroo." Tyson said

"Tyson..."

"Cheif, let the boy ride a kangaroo if he can't ride in its pouch he can ride of its back!" Dizzi said

"Hey, howcome you torture me, but stick up for Tyson?" Ray asked

"Shut it, Kon!" Dizzi said

"Now Dizzi, Ray has a good question, why are you like that?" Hilary asked

"What is this, but into Dizzi's business day, I'm outta here!" Dizzi said, and shut herself off

"I don't think she likes me." Ray said, to himself

They contunued walking when they came across a river. Suddenly a man came running by in khaki shorts and tackled Ray to the ground, pinning him down, and people with camera equipment weren't far behind.

"Kriky, we have a real live neko-jin here, folks. Ain't she a beaute?" The man said

"I'm a boy." Ray said, struggling to get free. '_I should have stayed at the dojo..._' He thought

"Hey, get off of him." Hilary, Tyson, Max, and Kenny said

"kriky, it looks like fans! Weres my croc?"

"Croc?" They repeated, they grabbed Ray and ran off, not waiting for an answer.

They ran for longer than they needed to. When they stopped they were in the the middle of what looked like a desert. They looked around, realizing they had no idea where they were. They were completely lost.

"Hey, do you guys know where we're at?" Tyson asked

"No, but I'll asked Dizzi." Kenny said, and turned on Dizzi

"Hey, can't a girl get some beauty sleep around here?" Dizzi complained

"Dizzi, we need you to find out where we are." Kenny said

"Sure thing, Chief. According to this, your right dab on the roof th a very **BIG **cave. And the ground will crumble a someone makes a sound like this." Dizzi made a loud beep, and the ground crumbled benieth them, causing them all to fall into the cave.

"AAAHH!" Hilary, Max, and Tyson screamed

"DIZZI!" Ray, Kai, and Kenny shouted

";)" Dizzi put up this emotocon and said, "Oops."

Everyone started to fall away from eachother, down into the different passage ways of the cave. PD was flying after Kai, while Kenny lost his grip on Dizzi. Finally Tyson's hat flew off his head. They all landed with a _thud_.

-Tyson's-

'Awe man, my head hurts. That was one long fall.' Tyson thought, rubbing his head. He felt his hair and looked at his hand to see if he was bleeding. 'Good, no blood. Wait, were my hat!' Tyson started looking for his beloved hat. Then he noticed he was all alone.

"They left me!" he said

"Who left you?" asked a girl. She had black baggy pants, and red and Black Green Day tank top. She had brown hair and grey eyes. She looked like she was around 13. She was also wearing a red and blue hat.

"My so called friends! They left me in this cave to die!" Tyson answered, "Who are you again?"

"My name is Jake." The girl answered

"Isn't Jake..."

"Misconception!" Jake cut him off, "Hey, didn't I see you and a bunch of other people, a computer, and a parrot fall in here earlier?"

"Yeah! Thats us!"

"Well, you all kinda fell in different directions." She said, then she cheerfully said, "I can help."

"Really? Thanks! Is that my hat?" Tyson says

"Oh, I found over there," She points to a rock, "So, I guess you can have it." She give it back.

"Thank you." He grabs his hat and puts it on. He looks at all the passages in the cave, "We'll never find them!"

"Yes we will!" Jake happily says, "I know these caves like the back of my harmonica!"

"Great! Lets go." Tyson said and they go look for the others.

-Kai and PD-

They were walking/flying down a path in the cave. They couldn't find a way out or the others. Kai suddenly felt like he was being followed. He turned around and saw nothing. Kai quickly turned and started walking again. Then he heard footsteps. Again, he turned and saw nothing.

"Who's there!" Kai more demanded, then asked. Three figures appear. Two male, one female.

"Hey, Kai." Hilary, Kenny and Max said.

"Have you seen Dizzi?" Kenny asked

"No, maybe she's with Tyson or Ray." Kai answered

"Lets hope she's with Tyson, I don't think Ray could stand being with her the ways she's been acting lately." Hilary said, no sooner did she say that then did Tyson come around the corner with a girl in tow.  
"Tyson!" Hilary and Max shouted

"You wouldn't happen to have Dizzi would you?" Kenny asked

"Um...no." Kenny looked like he took it hard

"Maybe she's with Ray." Hilary said

"Then lets hurry and find them before they kill eachother." Max said

-Ray-

Ray was walking along a river in the cave. He was walking for about ten minutes when he heard someone shout for help. He ran to the voice and saw a laptop on a rock in the middle of the river.

"Dizzi?"

"Oh, its you."

"Fine, I'll just leave you there." Ray said, and turned to walk away. "Unless you appologise."

"Me! You should appologise!"

"ME! WHAT DID I DO?"

"You forgot to plug me in when the Chief asked you to. So Tyson did it."

"No, you have it backwards, Tyson forgot to plug you in, and I did it for him."

"Really? My battery must have been low I got your images mixed up in my memory banks."

"Now, how am I going to get you from there?" Ray asked noone in particullar.

"Maybe I can help." Someone said

"No! Not You!" Ray shouted

"Kriky what your problem?" the guy said, and lassoed Dizzi. He pulled her over and handed her to Ray.

"Um...thanks..." Ray said

"Sure thing mate." They guy said, "Now come one the exit is this way."

-The entrance of the cave-

Ray's group and Kai's group got there at the same time.

"Hey, guys." Ray said

"DIZZI!"

"CHIEF!" Kenny grabbed Dizzi and hugged her.

"Now, lets go, the next place on the list won't wait for us." Tyson said

"Do you need a lift back to town?" The dude it the khaki shorts asked

"That would be nice." Hilary said.

The the team, Jake, and Steve all got into a big white truck and drove back to the hotel the Team BBA was staying at.

End Chapter. Once again this chapter was dedicated to TALA MINE-TALA HOT. Sorry if Jake was OOC.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

TALA MINE-TALA HOT: Cool. Do you know who the guy was? And Dizzi hates Ray for one reason or another. Have fun with the pony...

Kari Cradlegrave: I've never heard of baba yaga. Sound interesting though, thanks.

"T-Tyson, wh-why are w-w-we h-hear?" Kenny asked, scared

They were infront of a large scary looking castle that was rumored to be where Frankentein's monster was made. It was so old it had vines creeping up its cold stone walls.

"I've always wanted to see where Frankentein made his monser." Tyson answered

"You know that was just a story we read in liturature Tyson." Hilary said

"How do you know, Hilary?" Tyson asked

"Because the teacher and the authoress of the book said so." Hilary said, matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, lets get this over with." Ray said '_I wonder what kind of trouble Tyson will get me into this time..._' He thought

They walked inside and saw a large room. In the two corners were stair cases, on the right going up, and the one on the left going down. Inside the air was stale and dust was flying through the air.

"Um...where was the lab, Hilary?" Tyson asked

"In the basement." Hilary answered

They went into the basement and saw a laboratry. Machines, different colored potions, tables scattered in various places.

"What was that about it being fake, Hil?" Tyson said, smugly

"Shut up Tyson." Hilary said, angily

"Lets mess with things!" Max shouted

"That might not be a good idea, Max." Kenny said

But it was to late. Max was already pushing random buttons and pulling random levers and switched.

"MAX NOOOOO!" Kenny, Ray, Hilary, and Kai shouted

But it was too late. Max had already pushed every button, flipped every switch, and pulled every lever. The castle started rumbling. A puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. The smoke started to form something. It formed a human, a big one! Everyone stared at it, fear and confusion on their faces. When the smoke cleared it was none other than...Grandpa Granger!

"Grandpa?" Tyson shouted  
"Hey, homies. So this is where you dudes have been hangin'" Grandpa said

"Actually we've traveling to the places on Tyson's list." Kenny said

"Hey, I want to join, ya'll. Ya mind, homies? How did I get here anyway?"

"Um, since we don't know how to send you back, I guess you can stay..." Dizzi said, "While we're here lets see what makes Neko-Jins tick."

"Lets not." Ray said, "Why do you still hate me?"

"Its not you, its Driger! He stood me up before I got stuck in this computer!" Dizzi said, "I was so upset, I ran out into a storm and got struck by lightening. The rest is history."

"Then why are you doing things to me?" Ray asked

"I'm sorry, I was wrong to take revenge against Driger by trying to drive you insane."

"Hey, I found a flamethrower!" Max said

"Put it down!" Kai said, PD eyed Max

"But it has a really cool name, Its called the 'Morph-o-tron'." Max said, and showed it to Kai.

"Max, put it down." Kai said

"But I want to morph-o-tron something!" Max protested

"Fine. Nothing living, though." Kai said

"YEA!" Max said,and shot a rock, which turned into a bird, and flew away. Everyone's eyes went wide, and Max said, "COOL!" He gets an evil grin on his face.

"Max, how about you put the gun down, now." Ray said, slowly walking to Max.

"NO!" Max said and pointed the gun at Ray, who froze, "Make another move and I morph-o-tron you!"

"Max, calm down." Hilary said, "You really don't want to morph-o-tron Ray, do you?"

"YES!" Max shouted, and pulled the trigger. Ray barely jumped out of the way, causeing the shot to hit the wall, whitch turned into a door.

"MAX WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ray shouted, "Is everyone out to get me?"

"Max has gone crazy!" Kenny shouted, fear etched in his voice

"I will morph-o-tron you all!" Max said, just as Kai took the gun from him, "aww"

"Note to self," said Dizzi, "Don't let Max touch anything that looks like a gun."

"Chill, homies, lets check out the next floor." Grandpa said, and points to another downward staircase. They walk down the stairs and see a table in the middle of the room.

"This must be where Frankentein brought his monster to life." Hilary said

"Close, but I still need a brain." said a voice, from behind them. They turned around to see an extremely old man, locking the door in the top of the stairs. "One of you will be lucky enough to donate your brain." '_Knowing my luck it'll be me._' Ray thought

"Look at you, your too old and week to try and steal our brains." Dizzi said, before Kenny closed the laptop.

"You are correct, but if all goes acording to plan, then I won't be old much longer." said the old man, causeing everyone to gulp. "You will graciously donate your youth to me. Egor! Now!"

Another man appeared, he had a hump on his back, and walked slide one foot behind him. He was pale and bald. He had a brown shirt and green pants. He pulled a lever and all the Bladebreakers were electocuted.

When they woke up, all around the same time, they saw Kai and Ray strapped to tables, and the rest of them were in a cage. PD was picking the lock on the straps to the table Kai was on. PD finished, just in time to get Kai thrown into the cage, by Egor.

"Don't try to esssssscape, my masssssssster will not be happy." Egor said, he then walked to the table Ray was strapped to, and said, "You will donate your youth to my masssssssster, and your brain to hissssssss monsssssster. He will be down, sssssssson"  
"Why do these thing keep happening to me?" Ray asked

"I kinda put a bad luck spell on you." Dizzi said

"Why?" Ray asked

"I wanted to see if it worked. And you were the only one in the room. I thoght it didn't, thats why I've been mad at you." Dizzi said, "There I took it of." No sooner did Dizzi take the spell of, then did Mariah break the door down, smash Egor into the cage, opening the door, and knockin him out, and untied Ray.

"Hi Ray!" Mariah happily said

"Mariah, you saved my life." Ray said, hugging her

"I did?" Mariah said, confused, "How did I get here? I was with Lee and Kevin one minute, next minute I see smoke, then I'm here."

"Someone must have used the machine Max used to brind Gramps here." Tyson said

"But who?" Kenny asked, and PD flew from the upstairs.

"Dude, your bird saved us, again." Tyson said

"Well, he is well smart, Tyson." Kai said, when another two more PDs fly in and lands on the top the the cage they were in.

"They cloned your parrot, Kai." Kenny said

"I noticed." responded Kai

"Lets get out of here, before anything else happens." Ray said

"What are you going to do with the PD clones?" Hilary asked

"Give them away." Kai said, as they borded the BBA bus.

End chapter. If you want a PD clone, you have to be the FIRST one with the RIGHT answer to a question. This one is for PDC1. Who was the guy in the Khaki shorts last chapter? He is not an oc. He is an actual person. If no one gets it I'll do a different question.

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

TALA MINE-TALA HOT: Nope. Next Question is another chance.

Raichil:Nope, its not. The answer will be revieled at the end of this chapter. And they will. And Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

"Um...Tyson...any particular reason we're here?" Hilary asked

They were standing infront of a large rocket. They had space suites on, and had helmates under their arms, or in Hilary's case, in her hands. They had NASA on the back of their space suits.

"I heard the moon was made of cheese. And I want to see what it taste like." Tyson said, "I bet moon cheese is good!"

"Tyson, the moon isn't actually made of cheese. Its made of rock." Kenny said, "So there is no reason to go into space, when we can stay safly on the earth."

"I want to go into space!" Dizzi said, "Hey, Tyson, I had moon cheese before, it is the best cheese in the galaxy."

"Then lets get going!" Tyson ushered everyone into the rocket. Even PD was there, On Kai's shoulder, in a Parrot space suit.

"The rocket will blast off in..." A voice said over the intercom

"OH NO!" Kenny was trying to open the door, which had locked itself for take off

"...5..."

"OPEN IT, KENNY" Hilary shouted

"...4..."

"Tyson, whats wrong with you!" Ray shouted in Tyson's ear.

"...3..."

"Theres no cheese on the moon!" Max said

"...2..."

"We'll share the moon cheese, so, don't be mad." Tyson said

"...1..."

"TYSON!" Everyone shouted

"...Blast Off..."

"Squaaaaak!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The rocket shook violently as it climbed through the air, into space. After about five minutes of this they could see the earth behind them. They watched in sorrow as their home planet got farther and farther behind. They then turned to Tyson with anger written all over their faces.

"Tyson! You ar so stupid!" Hilary

"I can't believe you!" Kenny

"Tyson, if the moon really was made of cheese, don't you think it would have gone bad by now?" Ray

"How can you be that dense?" Kai

"I want to go home!" Max

"All good questions, but when we get to the moon, and you see it IS made of cheese then you will feel stupid for not beleiving me." Tyson said, causing everyone to get anime veins on their heads.

"TYSON!" They all said, angrily

Suddenly the rocket crashed on the moon. It skidded around three times. It stopped and caused everyone to fall onto Tyson. Everyone groaned and pushed themselves to their feet.

"What happened?" Hilary asked

"The rocket stopped." Kai said, as he put his and PD's space helmates on, as did the others, opened the door.

"So this is what its like on the moon." Hilary said

"Hey, wheres the cheese?" Tyson asked

"Tyson I already told you there' no cheese on the moon." Hilary said

"Well you were wrong about the Frankenstein thing, so I thought you were wrong about this to."

"Why you!" Hilary was angry

"Hey guys, look." Ray said and pointed to the earth.

"Its so beautiful." Hilary said

"Wow." Kenny and Dizzi

"I wonder if I can see my house from here." Tyson said, causing everyone else to sweatdrop

"Um, guys, look at the ship." Max said, and everyone looked at the rocket. _Gasp_!

"WE"ER GONNA DIE!" Kenny shouts

"Cheif, we can fix this." Dizzi said

"We can?" Kenny asked, "Oh, yeah, that cours I took in Rocket Science."

"Then hurry and fix it." Tyson said, "I want had my heart set on cheese and as soon as we get home, I can get some."

They choose to ignore him and start to fix the rocket. It was almost finished when Kenny sound a small problem.

"Theres a small whole in the hull that needs to be fixed, Ray, you're the tallest, so you should be able to reach it, take Dizzi with you."

"What! NO!" Both Ray and Dizzi shouted

"Do you want to be stuck here forever?" Kai asked

"...no..." Ray and Dizzi said

"Then do it." Kai yelled, Ray grabbed Dizzi, and some 'Rocket Fix' and ran to the spot in the ship

When they got there Ray patched up the whole with the 'Rocket Fix'. He grabbed Dizzi and they started to check the repair.

"It looks good." Dizzi said

"Okay, lets get back then."

"Hey, Ray, I was sorry for being mean to you lately." Dizzi said

"Why where you being like that?" Ray asked the Bit Beast.

"Because...I...because I LOVE YOU!"

"What?" Ray shouted (From here its Dizzi talking then Ray)

"You heard me."  
"But...you...I..."

"SHUT UP AND KISS ME!"

"I...but...I ...don't...like you like that."

"WHAT?"

"I like Mariah." Ray said

"I"LL KILL YOU!"

"How?"

"I'll find a way! I'll curse you again!"

"Please don't."

"If you kiss me, we can just be friends."

"And you'll be nice to me?"

"Yep."

"...okay...How do I do it?"

"Just kiss the screen"(End Dizzi Ray conversation)

Ray put his lips against the computer screen, (They were back in the rocket with oxygen inside) just as the rest of the team came in. They all had faces like this O.O. Ray then noticed them, and quickly stopped what he was doing.

"It not what it looks like!" He said

"I knew you two were fighting way to much." Tyson said

"Dizzi, you're cheating on me?" Kenny asked, saidly, causing another expression like this O.O.

"Sorry chief, but he came on to me."

"WHAT!" Ray shouted, "You said if I kissed you you would be nice to me!"

"Is that so." Hilary said

"Yeah, she said she was in love with me, and if I kissed her she would be nice to me, and we could just be friends." Ray explained

"Whatever, lets just get back to earth."

They walked back to the cockpit and sat down, Ray still holding Dizzi. Kenny started the rocket and started to fly back to earth. Ray looked at Dizzi and she put up this emotocon, ;).

End chapter. I need idea if you want me to continue this, I'm almost out. Anywhere you would like to see the Bladebreakers go send'em in a review, or no updates, until I think of someplace new. Thanks. Oh, and the guy from last chapter was Steve Irwin, the crocodile hunter. This chapter question is are the marks on Kai's face tatooes? Remember, you have to be the first to review, with the right answer.

R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

TALA MINE-TALA HOT: Congrats, heres your PDClone. You can name him whatever you want.

BlackPhoenix14: Thanks, and correct! You get the other PDClone, which is good, because I'm out of questions, and I don't feel like coming up with more.

"Tyson!" Max shouted, "We're actually someplace cool!"

"The other places weren't cool?" Tyson asked

"Hehehe, of corse thery were, but Disney World! This is the best!" Max said

"Why did you want to come here?" Ray asked

"To unmask Mickey Mouse!" Tyson said.

"Why?" Hilary asked

"Come on, theres no way he's really a mouse."

"That coming from the one who thought the moon was made of cheese." Hilary said

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong abou that, but come on! Mice just don't were gloves! Or red pants with yellow dots."

"Those are supposed to be buttons." Max said

"Whatever, lets go and find the big freak."

"MICKY MOUSE IS NOT A FREAK!" Max yelled

"Whoa, calm down, not Mickey mouse himself, the one in the costume." Tyson said, waving his hands infront of him, defensivly.

"Oh, okay, lets go." Max said

-Inside the park-

"Now to find that faker." Tyson said, looking around.

"Huh..." Hilary groaned

They started walking looking for the costumed creatures. It wasn't long before they found one. But it wasn't the one they were looking for. It was a white male duck in a sailors suit.

"Look! Its Donald Duck!" Max shouted

"Lets unmask the faker!" Tyson said

"I don't think thats a good idea, Tyson." Ray said

"If you get caught, I'm not with you, Tyson." Hilary said

"Yeah, I want to have fun, while were here." Ray said

"Me to." Kenny and Dizzi added. Kai nodded.

"I'll help you Tyson." Max said

So Max and Tyson devised a plan to unmask the duck, while Hilary, Ray, Kai, Kenny, and Dizzi went and rode the rides.

"So, thats the plan?" Tyson asked

"Yep, its fool proof." Max said

So the two cassually walked up th the duck, cassually whistling, cassually looking innocent. Donald Duck, saw them, and eyed them susspiciously. Its not everyday you see two teenage boys cassually whistling innocently. He kept thinking they were up to something.

"NOW!" Max shouted, and they tackled Donald. Max sat on him, while Tyson pulled of the head. What they saw shocked them beyond belief! They saw a head of black hair, with a red strip down the center.

"OZUMA!" they shouted

"TYSON! MAX!" He shouted, voice full of anger. Tyson and Max looked at eachother, and started to laugh. "THATS IT!" Ozuma yelled, in a fit of rage.

"Bye!" Tyson and Max shouted, running of as fast as they could. After they lost Ozuma they stopped to catch their breath, and have another laughing fit.

"I never thought I would see Ozuma here, in a duck suit." Tyson said

"I wonder...who is in the...other suites..." Max said, between laughs

"Only one way to find out." Tyson said, and pointed to Goofy. Max tackled Goofy, and Tyson pulled of the head, only to find...  
"BRIAN!" They shouted

"YOU TWO ARE GONNA DIE!" Brian said, as Tyson and Max ran for dear life.

"Oh, man,...pant...that was too close..._pant_..." Tyson said

"Who would'a thought Brian in a dog suit." Max said, before him and Tyson busted out laughing.

"Dude, I wonder who are in the other suits." Tyson said, as Minnie Mouse walked by.

"Lets get'im!" Tyson said

"Wait! What if its a girl!" Max stopped Tyson

"You right...Lets get'er!" Tyson said, and tackled her to the ground. Max came and pulled her head of. They busted laughing before they even tried to run off. They couldn't stop.

"Will you morons get OFF ME!" said the person it the suit.

Oh, yeah, sorry Boris." Tyson said, laughing the entire time. But before they could do anything else security guards came and tried to catch them, but they ran off.

"That was the last person I would think to be here." Tyson said, and cought sight of Ray. "Ray!" He shouted

"Oh, hey Tyson." He noticed him and Max were sweaty, "What have you been doing?"

"Dude! Ozuma is Donald Duck!" Tyson shouts

"And Bryan was goofy!" Max added

"And you'll never guess who's Minnie!" Tyson said

"Say the last persion you would think of!" Max added

"Kai." Ray guessed

"Nope!" Max shouted

"Boris!" Tyson said

"Are you serious?" Ray asked, shocked

"Totally." Tyson said

"You want to come with us to see who Micky Mouse is?" Max offered

"Hmm...sure. But I'm just gonna watch." Ray said, "In case you get caught. I don't want to get kicked out to. But if push comes to shove..."

"Okay, can't blame ya there." Tyson said, cuting Ray off, "You don't have to help."

"Thanks Tyson, but I will if you get caught." Ray said

So the three of them go insearch of Micky Mouse. They look for almost halv an hour before they find him.

"There he is!" Max states

Tyson tackles him to the ground, while Max pulls of the head, and Ray watches. What they see surprises them. What they saw was none other than another one of there friends.

"LEE!" All three of them shout.

"TYSON! MAX! RAY!" Lee shouts, as Tyson and Max dip, and Ray helps him up.

"Whats the big idea Ray? Your the last person I thought would be doing this." Lee said

"You see Tyson and Max wanted to see if Micky Mouse was real, so they unmasked all the Disney characters. Ozuma was Donald Duck, Bryan was Goofy, and Boris was Minnie. But I;m sure you knew that." Ray said

"No, actually I didn't." Lee said, and started laughing, "Boris is Minnie."

"Yeah, and since your Micky..."

"Shut it, Ray!"

"Ray, we're leaving, come on." Kai shouted, from the bus.

"Gotta go, see ya." Ray said, and ran to the bus, and the Bladebreakers drove of.

End chapter. I don't own any Disney characters. I'd like to thank my sister for helping come up with some ideas, and if you want to see the Bladebreakers visit anywhere, at all, send the place in a review.

R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

TALA MINE-TALA HOT: Um, thanks...I think. I was going for weird.

"Tyson, why are we here?" asked Ray

There was sand as far as the eye can see. It was hot and humid out. The only house near them was a hut and stable. The stable full of not horses, but camels. And not just any camels. Emotionally challenged camels.

"Because, I've always wanted to ride a camel across the desert." Tyson answered

"Do you know how BIG the desert is?" Kenny and Hilary asked

"How big can it be? People cross it all the time in movies. So, I'm gussing about ten minutes." Tyson said

"Tyson, they edit movies, it really would take longer than ten minutes." Hilary said

"Oh, yeah, miss smarty-pants, how long would it take?" Tyson asked, irritated

"I don't know! But I know it takes lokger than ten minutes!" Hilary shouted, in Tyson's face

"IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAN IT COULD TAKE TEN MINUTES!" Tyson shouted

"IT TAKES MORE THAN TEN MINUTES TYSON!" Hilary shouted back

"Actually Tyson it does take a number of days to cross the desert." Kenny said

"Told ya." Hilary said, smugly

"Hmph!" Tyson said, Kai-ishly

"Hey, look! Camels!" Max shouted

"Lets ride'em!" Tyson shouted, forgetting he was angry

They all went to the camels, and saw they were being eyed, by an angry one.

"This one looks like Kai." Tyson said, which neither Kai, nor ther camel liked, so the camel spit in Tyson's face, turned around an kicked him in his gut.

"I like this camel." Kai said, and the camel looked happily at Kai.

"Kai has a way with animal." Ray said, "First, PD, then the lockness monster, and now the camel. Kai and the camel glared at Ray. "I'll be quiet." Ray said, waving his arms defensivly.

"Good." Kai said, and the camel snoted and said good in camel language. They all got camels and started across the desert. After about ten minutes they were all hot and sweaty.

"Awe, man, I didn't think deserts would be this hot." Tyson complained

"Shut up Tyson." Hilary said, tired of Tyson and his stupidness

"I was..."  
"I SAID SHUT UP TYSON!" Hilary said, her head getting really big

"...okay..." Tyson said, meekly

"Good." Hilary said, her head turned back to normal

As they rode on their emotionally challenged camels, wich were getting and and really smelly.

"Awe, dud, my camel is starting to stink." Tyson said

"Mine too." Max added

"I think they all are." Ray said, and the camels threw off who was riding them, and surrounded Tyson, Max, and Ray. "I really need to stop hanging around Tyson."

"Yeah. HEY!" Tyson said, when all six camels jumped up. One camel put out is legs, and four camels attached themselves to them, while the sixth camel jumped on the head of the camel that the other four were attached to.

"Holy Camel! They think They're Power Rangers!" Max shouted

"RUN!" Kenny, Ray, Hilary, and Tyson shouted

"PD Attack!" Kai shouted, and PD attacked the freakish camels. He was knocked back to Kai, who got really angry. He pulled aout his blade and launched it. "Dranzer! Spiralling Fireball!" Dronzer attacked the camels and they were bar-b-qued.

"FOOD!" Tyson said, "Thanks Kai!"

"I don't think you can eat camel, Tyson." Kenny said

"Sure you can!" Tyson said, and started eating

-The hospital-

Tyson was in the bed, he had to get his stomach pumped because, he lost control and accidently ate Kai. So, Tyson looked like he was pregnant with quintuplets(five babies). Kai was not very happy about being in Tyson's stomach.

"Fhen I fet fout fof fere fyfon fou fare fo FEAD!" Kai shouted (When I get out of here Tyson, you are so DEAD!)

"What I want to know is how Kai fit down Tyson's throat." Hilary said

"Snakes can dislocate their jaw to swallow thing larger than their heads, so maybe Tyson can do the same thing." Kenny said

"I don't think its humanly possible." Ray said

"This coming from the only nonhuman here..." Tyson said, getting tired of Kai's constant death threats.

"Your right, but atleast I know not to eat my team captain." Ray said  
"Shut up, Ray." Tyson said

"Fyfon! Fhen fis the foferfafion?" Kai shouted (Tyson! When is the operation?)

"In ten minutes, Kai." Tyson said

"Fen fou feffer enfoy for fasf fen finfites!" (Then you better enjoy your last ten minutes!)

-After the liposuction-

Kai was covered in green goo, and glaring daggers at Tyson, who looked scared. Ray was angy at what Tyson said, and was also glaring daggers. Max was eating a chocolate bar and Kenny was typing on Dizzi. Hilary was getting Kai a towel.

"Wait till we leave here Tyson. Hilary has a room on wait for you." Kai said

"Ehehe...huuh..." Tyson responded

"And after you deal with Kai, you have to deal with the nonhuman." Ray said, as they walked outside

"Guys, I didn't mean to. Kai, you shoulde have been standing near te camel, and Ray, Kai was getting on my nerves. I'm sorry!" Tyson pleaded, while Kai and Ray cornered him.

-three weeks later-

Tyson was realesed from the hospital. Kai and Ray were nowhere to be seen. Tyson was relieved when he got home, and saw they weren't there either.

"So, Max, where are Kai and Ray?" Tyson asked, "Please tell me they're in jail."

"They're in jail." Max said

"Really?" Tyson asked

"No, I just said that cause you told me to." Max said

"Th-then were are they?" Tyson asked, nervously

"Right over there." Max pointed to a window, a pair of glowing golden eyes that could be seen in the darkness that was the night outside. "And over there." He pionted to the hallway, where a white scarf can be seen. Tyson gulped.

"Why didn't they end up in jail?" Tyson asked

"Because Kai has some connections he won't tell us about." Max answered, "This didn't even go on the record."

"Oh, Tyson." came a voice from outside, "Long time no see, buddy."

"What are you doing here? Gramps can't be happy!" Tyson said

"He said we might have knocked some sense into you. And he thanked us."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep." Ray answered

"So, where to next?" Tyson asked, trying to change the sublect.

End chapter. I got boared writing this chapter. Then I saw my cousin watching power rangers. So I got the idea for the camels. And later I saw a movie with this alien eating people, and I wanted to get revenge for whoever got eaten, and Kai was the best choice. Please don't hurt me!

R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

I really can't think of anything for this story, so I may not update for a while, unless I get some ideas from the reviewers. I thank the ones who already gave me some, TALA MINE-TALA HOT and Kari Cradlegrave. If you want to see the Bladebreakers go absolutly anywhere stell me in a review. I've enabled anonymous review, so now anyone can send them somewhere.

TALA MINE-TALA HOT: Yeah, they rode the camels. And heres the update.

Chapter 10

"Tyson..." Kai said

"Yeah?"

"Why are we here?" (Kai)

They were infront of a creepy looking house. It looked as if it had some insane person lived in it. It had the smell of various herbs and some rancid smell no one could place. It was old and the wind seemed to avoid the house. And a dark cloud was above it, but only aboove the house. But other than that it was a beautiful day in the Russian country side.

"This is were Baba Yaga lives." Tyson said

"Who?" Ray, Hilary, Max, Kenny, and Dizzi asked

"She's a supposed witch." Kai said

"I want her to teach me magic!" Tyson said

"Who is in my yard?" asked a voice from in the house. It sounded like it belonged to an old woman.(I'm not going to describe her, because I have no idea what Baba yaga looks like.)

"Are you Baba Yaga?" Tyson asked

"Why, yes I am, would you nice kids like to come in and be my next victims...er...house guest?"  
Everyone, but Tyson:O.OU

"Yeah! Thanks a lot!" Tyson said, ushering everyone inside the house. Once inside they saw lots of bottles filled with different colored liquids and various other things. Baba Yaga mixed a few thinks together, and filled six cups with her creation, then gave each Bladebreaker a cup. Tyson drank his in one gulp.

"Man! That was good!" Tyson happily said, the others watched him for a minute, and after nothing happened, but they didn't drink anything.

"Oh, man, I suddenly don't feel so good." Tyson said.

"Please tell me your kidding!" Hilary said

"No, I feel weird." Tyson said, and a puff of smoke appeared around Tyson.

"TYSON!" Everyone shouted, as the smoke cleared, there was a monkey sitting in Tyson's chair. With Tyson's hat

Everyone:O.O

"T-Tyson?" Hilary asked

"What?" The monkey replied

"TYSONS A MONKEY!" Dizzi shouted

"I am?" Tyson looked down at himself, He saw navy blue fur, hand-like feet, and a tail wrapped around him, "I AM!"

"Oh, so thats the transformation spell!" Baba Yaga said, "And I thought I was making Kool-Aid."

"Change me BACK!" Tyson shouted

"I can try!" Baba exclaimed happily

"Is there a definate way?" Hilary asked

"He could wait for the spell to wear off. But that could take some time."

"Okay!" that was all it took for the Bladebreakers to rush to the door. Which turned out to be locked.

"You can't excape my pretties. You will be my next victims! Mwahaha_coughchokedie_" Said Baba, as she fell to the floor.

"Is she dead?" Max asked

"Lets hope so." Kai said

"KAI!" Hilary shouted

"What?"

"Don't say things like that!" Hilary scolded

"Hn." Was Kai's response

"Um, what about me?" Tyson asked

"She said it would wear off."

"Well, lets look around and see if we can find something that opens the door." Ray said, "Like a spell or something."

So the Bladebreakers looked through all of Baba Yaga's books. There was all sorts of spells, charms, and curses. Ray found one to turn Tyson back into a human, but some of the words looked like they were hard to pronounce.

"Hey, heres a spell to turn Tyson human." He called out

"Then use it!" Tyson said, jumping on Ray's shoulder

"Get off!" Ray said, pushing Tyson off, who grabbed a shelf and spilled half of the colored potions all over Ray. "Crap!" _POOF_!

"RAY!" Everyone, Minus Kai, shouted. When the smoke cleared, there stood Ray, no changes can be seen. "Ray?" Everyone, again minus Kai, asked. Ray looked at himself, he saw no changes what so ever.

"Nothing happened." He said, "_phew_"

"Um, Ray, are you okay?" Hilary asked

"I think so, why?"

"You...um..."

"Whats wrong with me?" Ray asked, scared, he looked at Hilary, then turned away, quickly, and blushed.

"Ray, whats wrong?"

"I...um...I...can see through your clothes..." Hilary wrapped her arms around herself, and also blushed.

"You better not look at me again Ray Kon!" Hilary yelled

"I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!" Ray shouted, wanting not to be seen by Hilary.

"Ray? Where di you go?" Hilary asked

"Huh?" Ray asked, but the others could not see him, "I'm standind right here."

"Ray! Your invisable!" Max shouted

"Really?" Ray looks at his hands, "I can still see me..."

"Will some read this?" Tyson asked, pointing to the spell to turn him human.

"Fine." Kai said, and grabbed the book. "Abra Cadabra." _POOF_! Tyson was human again.

"YEA! I HUMAN!" Tyson shouted happily, while punching the air. Then jumped when Ray apeared next to Kai, who also jumped, but no one noticed.

"Ray, I can see you." Tyson said

"Let me try something." Ray said, walked over to the door, and punched it. The door flew from its hinges, and a bunch of dust was realesed. He sneezed, and abunch of stuff came from his mouth and dissolved. "I think those were my powers..." Ray said, sadly.

"Don't worry, at least they got us free." Max said

"Yeah, now lets get out of here." Ray said, as the Bladebreakers head to their next destination

End Chapter  
R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

As I'm doing this chapter, 542 people have read this! I didn't think I would get that many readers! This chapter is curtisy if Tigercubsis, she sent two ideas that inspired me, Thanks.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Thanks! And I didn't know Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory was in down town Moscow.

**Tigercubsis**: Your ideas are awesome! Thanks, I'll use them!

**Chiyo-Phoenix**: Um, thank you. The reason Kai is good with PD is because it reminds him of Dranzer, and he grew close to him. And as for the Loch Ness monster, all kai did was catch him. Anyway, Tyson will get hurt in this chapter. So, thanks, and Kai seems to like animals, or cats, in G Revolution. Anyway, thanks for your review.

"Tyson, why are we here?" Dizzi asked

They where on a sandy beach. The ocean was a clear blue, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. There was a lush tropical forest in the distance. People were scattered all over the beach, relaxing and small children were playing and builing sand castles.

"I want to see the guy with horns." Tyson said

"Horns?" Hilary asked

"Yeah, the one on the Hiwaiian Punch bottles."

"...Tyson, he's not real."

"Should I bring up other things you said weren't real?" Tyson asked

"But, Tyson, he's a cartoon! A drawing!" Hilary said

"Well, Frankentein was a story." Ray said, and shuddered, "One I'll never read."

They start walking around the island. After a while they were hot, tired, and seaty. Tyson started complaining how his feet hurt, how he was hungry, any how Hilary gave him nightmares.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Hilary shouted, after an hour of listening to Tyson, "If your hungry and your feet hurt, lets find a restaurant and get some food and rest!"

"Geez, I was just sayin'." Tyson said, Hilary glared.

"Lets go!" She said, gritting her teath.

They walked to the nearest restaurant. It was called Pinapella's Hut. It was shaped like a giant pineapple. They took a seat near the window. After five minutes of waiting a girl with pink hair came on rollerskates.

"May I take your order." She asked, and looked at the group, "Hi guys!"

"Mariah?" They all asked, minus Kai of course.

"Ray, why are you doing here?" Mariah asked

"Tyson want to find the guy on the Hawaiian Punch bottles." Ray answer

"Do you have anything without pineapples?" Tyson asked

"No, I don't think so." Mariah said

"Why are you here?" Ray asked

Lee and I decided to take up odd jobs to pay for next tournament." Mariah answered

"They why didn't you stay in the village, or Hong Kong?" Ray asked

"...We didn't think of it. And I don't know where Lee is."

"He's at Disney World!" Max said, "He's Micky Mouse."

"No way! Are you serious? I've gotta see that." Mariah said

"Its true, Tyson and I unmasked him!" Max said, happily

"So, what do you guys want?" Mariah asked

"The pineapple pizza looks good." Tyson said

"Pineapple pie please." Max and Hilary said

"Pineapple juice." Kenny said

"Just some water." Ray said

"Same." Kai said

"Same what?" Mariah asked

"The same as them." Kai said

"All if them?" Mariah asked

"Yeah, PD is really hungry today." Kai mentioned to the parrot on his shoulder.

"You mean all that food is for your bird?" Mariah asked

"No, the water is for me, the rest is for him, he has a thing for pineapples, now do your job!" Kai said, Mariah scooted away to get their orders.

"So...you want to hear a joke?" Tyson asked

"Sure." Max said

"Okay." Tyson got up and went to a hawaiian guy sitting at the nex table, "Hey, are you hawaiian?"

"Yeah..." The guy said, and Tyson punched him. The guy got angry, and punched Tyson back. "Stupid _Beep_! What the _Beep_ is wrong with your_ Beep Beep_?"

"..."

"What a colorful vocabluary." Dizzi said

"Sorry, it was a joke." Tyson said

"What kind of_ Beep_ joke involves _Beep_ punching people?" T.H.G. (The Hiwaiian guy) asked

"Hey, watch your languange! Their're kids in here!" Mariah said

"Well, kick this _Beep_ out and I'll watch my_ beep_ languange!" T.H.G.

"Look, I'm sorry for my friend." Kenny said, "He saw a comercial for Hawaiian Punch, and thought it was funny."

"Really?" T.H.G. Asked, "Well, in that case." T.H.G. Got up, grabbed Tyson, and dragged him outside. The others followed them. When they got outside they had to look away.

"AAAAAAAHH! OW! STOP! OW! I'M SORRY! OW! WAAHAH" Tyson screamed

"Next time you want to tell a joke, don't punch people." T.H.G. Said, and walked away, leaving a brusied and injured Tyson laying on the floor.

"We better get him to a hopital." Hilary said

-Next Day-

Tyson was released from the hospital with his arm in a cast, a black eye, busted lip, swollen cheek(On his face), and a broken nose. His ancle was sprained and he was high off pain killers.

"Meybe that'll teach you not to pull pranks." Hilary said

"YeAh RiGht. YoOU KnoW YOU LoVVVE Me!" Tyson said, Hilary blushed

"Maybe Tyson has a crush." Dizzi said, "And judging from Hilary new facial color, she does too." Kai didn't look happy, but no one noticed

"Hey, how'd I get here?" Tyson asked, "Ow...why does everthing hurt?"

"Looks like the pain medicine wore off." Max said

"Pain medicine?" Tyson asked

"Yeah, the doctor gave it to you after you got beat up by the guy you punched." Ray said, "After he beat you up."

"Oh, now I remember." Tyson said, when Mariah came up, and she looked angy.

"TYSON!" She shouted, "I got fired because of you!"

"Sorry..." Tyson said, and got into a defensive position, "SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Mariah blinked

"I'm not going to hurt you...on one condition." Mariah said, "Let me come with you guys."

"What? No way!" Tyson said, Mariah made a fist. "Okay!"

"Thank you Tyson. So where are we going?" Mariah said

"To find if the Hawaiian Punch dude is real." Tyson answered

"Oh, he's not." Mariah said

"Are you serious?" Tyson shouted

"You believe her, but you don't believe me?" Hilary asked

"She's been here longer than you." Tyson said

"...Thats actually a good point..." Hilary said

"Who are you and what have you done with Tyson?" Dizzi asked.

"I am Tyson, and next on the list is..."

End Chapter. Mariah joins the group, I have plans for her in the upcoming chapters.

R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Thanks. But lots of places snow. But it could be in Russia. And whats the deal with this Megan?

**CrystallineAngel**: Chap 1-Thanks, and its not a Kenny x Hilary fic. (Chap 2- Um, sure. (Chap-3 Probably. And if PD was real, it would be cool. (Chapt 4- Yeah. He is. (Chap 5- Thanks! I'm glad you think so. (Chapt 8- Thanks. Make you remember to breath. (Chapt 9- Yeah, but the story can't go on with out him. (Chapt 11- Thanks. Your stupid? What makes you say that?

**Tigercubsis**: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the inspiration!

Chapter 12

"Tyson, why are we in the middle of the ocean?" Mariah asked

"Because I want to see a mermaid." was Tyson's answer

"Well, I would like to see one too." Hilary said

"What? Your not going to tell me that this is stupid and they don't exist?"

"No, after all the other mythical animals we've seen, I'd like to see if mermaids exist."

"Hey, look!" Mariah said, "Theres something on that rock!" They all looked at a rock, about 50 feet infront of the boat, and there was what looked like a woman sitting there playing with her hair. She had longsea greenhair, that went down to her mid-tail. She had a starfish as a decoration, and her eyes wereocean blue.

"Wow..." Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray, and even Kai said. Hilary and Mariah glared ath them. The lady on the rock saw the boat, and dove into the water. "Awe..." The boys sadly said.

"Hmph!" the girls were angry. Suddenly the woman showed up at the side of their boat. She looked at them all, her eyes stopped at Ray.

"Well hello." She said, her voice was bubbly, "Aren't you the looker?"

"Mah-me?" Ray asked, she giggled, and tossed him her starfish. He caught it, and it pricked his hand.

"Ow." He said, and looked to see a small trickle of blood coming from where one of the points stabbed him.

"Whats the big idea?" Mariah screamed at the mermaid. "Thats my boyfriend!"

"I am?" Ray asked, seeming shocked, then he fell and landed on his butt. He looked at where his feet were and was shocked to see a black merperson tail. "What happened to me?"

"I have made it so you and I will be together, always." Said the mermaid

"But but I...I don't..."

"My name is Aquaria. And you will be my husband." Mariah pulled Aquaria up by her hair, hissing.

"You better turn him back, NOW!" Mariah said, very angrily. Aquaria slapped Mariah with her tail, fell back into the water, and swam away.

"I'll be back, my love." She shouted to Ray.

"Now what am I going to do?" Ray asked no one in particullar.

"Hey, Ray, how are you going to use the bathroom like that?" Tyson asked, Ray's eye widened

"I-I don't know..." He said, he dragged himself over to the edge and shouted, "COME BACK! PLEASE! CHANGE ME BACK!"

"Lets find her, she can't have gotten far." Mariah said

"Right." kenny said, and drove the boat in the same direction the mermaid swam.

-1 hour later-

They were still looking. No sign of her could be seen anywhere. They were also running low on fuel. They had to go back to land.

"We're low on gas." Kenny said, "We have to go back."

"Good." Tyson said, "Ray is starting to smell like rotten fish."

"Why don't you try being stuck like this and see how you smell!" Ray snapped

"I was just saying." Tyson said

"Well maybe you should just be quiet!" Ray said, angrily

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Both boys were now angry at eachother.

"Hey, come on guys," Max said, "We're all friends here."

"Not anymore." Tyson said

"Tyson!" Hilary said, "Why don't you put yourself in Ray's shoes."

"Ray doesn't have shoes." Tyson said, "And he didn't need to snap at me like that!"

"Well you didn't need to make that comment about me smelling like fish!"

"Well its true!" Tyson said

"You don't think I know that! I'm half fish now!" Ray said

"So, your half human, half cat, and half fish?" Tyson asked

"Tyson, thats not possible." Hilary said

"Tyson, how would you feel if you were suddenly turned into a mermaid?" Kenny asked

"I am NOT a merMAID!"

"Merman, I'm sorry." Kenny said, as he pulled up to a dock, "Ray, you might want to go into the water now." Ray nodded and jumped in, followed by Mariah.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked

"I'm not going to leave you alone, like this." She mentioned to his new tail. Ray blushed.

"We'll be back after we get some more gas." Kenny said

"I have plenty of gas." Tyson said

"Eew! Not that kind of gas, Tyson!" Hilary said, and they left.

-10 minutes later-

"Ray, its the mermaid!" Mariah said, pointed Aquaria swimming a few feet underwater, "Lets get her!" Mariah pulled out scuba gear, and followed Ray underwater after Aquaria.

They followed her down, until Aquaria turned to face them. She looked angry to see Mariah. She had hatred written all over her face. She smiled when she saw Ray breathing the water.

"I see you figured out how to breath underwater." Aquaria said

"Eh, I'm just breathing like I normally do." Ray said

"You better change him back!" Mariah said(she has a scuba mask that lets her talk)

"Or what?" Aquaria asked

"Or this!" Mariah punched Aquaria.

"Why you!" Aquaria slapped her tail into Mariah's side.

"Grr!" Mariah scratched Aquaria's cheek.

Aquaria slapped Mariah with her hand, then back handed her. Mariah kicked Aquaria with all the force she could underwater. Aquaria went to punch Mariah, but Mariah cought her arm, and slamed her elbow into Aquaria's elbow. Aquaria screamed in pain, and Mariah grabbed her hair, and through her onto the land. Mariah climed the ladder to the dock, and looked down at Aquaria.  
"Change him back, if you want to keep your freedom." Mariah said

"Fine, all he has to do is kiss me." Aquaria said

"Not on your life." Mariah said

"Then enjoy life with a merman."

"Fine, Ray, Ray?" Mariah called out

"I'm still in the water" Ray called back. Mariah kicked Aquaria into the water. Aquaria glared at Mariah, then kissed Ray.

"Hey, I'm still a merman!" Ray said

"I know." Aquaria said, then poked him with her starfish. Ray turned back to normal.

"Yes!" Ray said, happily, then Mariah helped him climb onthe dock, and fell on his face. "I think I forgot how to walk."

"No, love, it will take time to get you land legs back to full strength. Bye." Aquaria swam off. Just as the others came back.

"Ray, your normal." Max said

"Yeah, thanks to Mariah." Ray said

"Well, lets go to the next place on the list!" Tyson said, happily.

"Hey, Tyson. I'm sorry I snapped at you. But I was kinda upset." Ray said

"Heh, I shouldn't have said you stunk." Tyson said, "Now! To the bus!"

End Chapter. Thank again to Tigercubsis for her ideas.

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Next Chapter Up!

**CrytallineAngel**: Thanks! And I thought you were kidding. I was right for a change! Cool!

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: How does she know what I look like? Anyway, thanks for your review, as always.

**Tigercubsis**: Thanks! I'll be sure to use that idea, but not now. Maybe next chapter.

"Tyson! Tyson! Why are we Here?" Max was bouncing happily.

They were infront of a big gate with a W etched in the middle. The smell of chocolate and sugar was heavy in the air.

"Are you kidding?" Tyson asked, "This place is like heaven on earth!"

"Well, lets go in. I'm now in the mood for chocolate." Mariah said.

"Welcolme to my Chocolate Factory." Said a man from behind them, "My name is Willy Wonka."

"...Can we have a tour of your building?" Hilary asked

"YOU ARE MY HERO!" Tyson and Max shouted, knocking Hilary out of the way to get to Will. "You make the BEST candy!"

"Of course, who doesn't like candy?" Willy asked

"I don't." Kenny said Willy glared, and clapped. A bunch of umpa lumpa(I don't know how its spelled) came and took Kenny away.

"What are you going to do with him?" Hilary asked, as she picked up Dizzi.

"We will just see if we can't get him to enjoy my candy." said Willy, evily. Everyone blinked. "Now, lets tour the factory." Willy lead them inside.

"I don't trust him." Ray whispered to Kai, "Lets keep an eye on him." Kai nodded

They went inside to the room with(I haven't seem the movie in years, so I'll make things up, and mix them with what I do remember.) yellow buttercup type flowers, giant candy canes lines a river of chocolate. There were trees that grew charmel apples, chocolate covered bananas, and chocolate donuts. Inside there was a umpa lumpa talking to a very familiar boy with red hair, green eyes, a purple shirt, and light green jeans with one leg ripped off.

"Oh, come on dad, I don't want to be here, I wan't a match with Tyson!" the boy said

"DAICHI!" Everyone shouted, the boy turned and looked at who called his name.

"Hey guys!" Daichi said

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked

"Its bring your son to work day." Daichi said

"Your Willy Wonka's son!" Tyson asked

"No, Tyson, he called the orange guy with the green hair dad." Hilary said

"You an umpa lumpa's son?" Everyone shouted, and started laughing, even Kai. Daichi growled.

"Shut Up!" Daichi shouted, everyone kept laughing. "Fine, Strata Dragoon!" Strata Dragoon came up from the chocolate river. "Choco blaster!"

"STOP!" Willy shouted, "Umpa Lumpa #1254365, get back to work. And you, boy, go with your father!" The umpa lumpa and Daichi left, with Daichi grumbling. "Now, next stop on the tour is...what are you doing?" Everyone looks to see Tyson and Max drinking the chocolate river. Suddleny the ground gave way, and they fell into the river. "Not again..." Willy said as Tyson and Max got sucked up a tube.

"This happened before?" Mariah asked

"Once, lets go get them." Willy said, and climbed in a boat that appeared out of nowhere. The others follow, exept Ray.

"Um, is there a way we can walk?" Ray asked

"No."

"Can I stay..."

"No, get in the boat!" Ray got in the boat.

The boat started moving towards a tunnel. When they were in the tunnel they saw a bunch of Umpa Lumpa dancing and sing their annoying song, only this was a new version

"Umpa Lumpa Umapdido

Look Out Wonka's coming for you

Umpa Lumpa Umapdido

Look out he want to kill too."

The Bladebreakers and Mariah all had a look of shock and confusion, which quickly turned to fear. They eyed Willy, who seemed not to hear the song, and kept their distance from said candy man.

"Do you think those weird midgits are telling the truth?" Mariah asked(Remember she's never heard of Wonka's factory)

"I don't know. The movie was nothing like this." Hilary said

"Just keep an eye on him," Ray said, "And hope we find tyson, Max, Kenny before its too late."

"Why, I say leave him here and save ourselves." Dizzi said

"What are you whispering about?" Wonka asked

"Nothing!" Everyone shouted, minus Kai, of course.

"Well, your friends are there, in that dome." Wonka pointed to a clear dome with Tyson, Max, and Kenny inside it. Kenny looked like he was ready to pass out from fear, while Max and Tyson were covered in chocolate, Tyson was liking his arm. The boat pulled up to the area the dome was on.

"Tyson!" Hilary shouted as she and the others ran to the see-through dome. The three in boys the dome looked to see their friends running to them.

"Hey, guys." Tyson said

"Get us out!" Kenny shouted, "He's insane!"

"I kinda figured that when the strange midgits started singing." Mariah said, Wonka pushed Mariah, Hilary, and Ray into the dome, Kai saw this, and dodged Wonka.

"What are you doing?" Hilary and Mariah shouted

"You will be my next creation. Choco-Bladers." Wonka said, evil, Kai punched his head, then started shaking his hand, go get rid of the pain, "I am a robot, you can not hurt me so easily!" He picked up Kai by the back of his shirt, "Now I was saying that I will turn you all to chocolate, and mass produce you all, making a new Wonka Candy!" He went to throw Kai into the dome when PD flew and grabbed his hat. "Stupid bird, give that back!" He droped Kai and chased PD. Kai ran to the door, which Wonka left the key in, and unlocked it.

"Get to the boat, now!" Kai said, and they ran to the boat, and drove off, "PD!" PD came when Kai called, leaving Wonka standing on the dock with no way off. "Good boy." Kai said, and patted PD's head.

"Swwauk." PD smiled, pleased with himself.

"He is so cute!" Hilary and Mariah said, at PD's antics

"Lets focus on getting out of here now." Kenny said, driving the boat.

They drove down the chocolate river, looking for an exit to the tunnel. They drove for ten minutes only to find it came out in the room which Tyson and Max fell into the river. Kenny parked the boat and they ran to the doors which lead to freedom.

"Wait!" Hilary suddenly said, and stopped, "What about Daichi?"

"What about him?" Tyson asked

"We can't leave him here!" Hilary said

"He's with his dad! He'll be find." Kenny said, this seemed to be enough, and they ran out the doors. They saw Daichi get into a car with a woman who looked almost excatly like him. They figured this was his mom. They also saw the bus not far away. They ran to it full speed. When they got there Kai got behind the wheel, and everyone took seats aroung the bus. When a wall to the factory fall, and an angry Willy Wonka can running out.

"Hurry Kai!" Hilary shouted, when she saw Wonka. Kai started the bus, and drove off, as fast as the bus would go. "Kai, he's gaining on us!"

"Ray, use Driger, and short him out!" Kai said, and Ray launched Driger out the window, and Driger electrocuted the Wonka robot, which blew up.  
"Why didn't we do that sooner?" Max asked

"I don't know." Ray said, "Kai just thought about it."

"Whatever, lets go to the next place on my list!" Tyson said

End Chapter. I do not own Willy Wonka or his chocolate factory.

R&R.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi.

'_thinking_'

--Animal Talk--

Ray/Mariah talking to cats

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Okay...anyway, thanks for your review.

**CrystallineAngel**: Thanks, and I am right sometime, but no one ever listens to me anyway.

Chapter 14

"Huh...Tyson, why are we here?" Hilary asked

They were in the middle of the African savanna. In the middle of the dry season. Nothing but grass as far as the eye can see.

"Because, I wan't to ride a giraffe." Tyson said, "I Kai has a cool pet, so I thought I could find one here."

"Like what?" Ray asked

"Like a lion or something." Tyson said

"You'll never find anything as cool as PD." Kai said, PD nodded.

"Well, I can try!" Tyson said, "PD isn't all that cool anyway."

"Squawk!" PD started pecking Tyson's head.

"OW! Stop!" Tyson shouted, getting the attention of something unwanted.

-ROAR!-

"Please don't tell me that was a lion!" Hilary said

"Sounded like one to me." Mariah said, and five lions appeared, one male, four female. "Look!" Mariah smiled. Everyone but her and Ray ran. The lions ran after them.  
"Why are they running?" Ray asked

"I don't know. Lions are friendly." Mariah said

"Lets go get them." Ray said, and ran in the direction the others did, and Mariah followed her.

-With the others-

"We're going to die!" Kenny shouted

"Maybe you will, but I don't think they would be interested in a laptop." Dizzi said

"Less talking more running!" Hilary said, Tyson was next to her.

"Look, a tree!" Max said, and they all climebed the tree. The lions sat at the base of the tree.

--They have to come down sometime.-- Said one of the female lions.

--You are right,Vaseeil, as always.-- said another female lion

--Don't you forget it, Culari.-- said Vaseeil.

--Let us wait, girls.-- said the male lion

--Yes, Kutatu.-- said Vaseeil and Culari, as Ray and Mariah came up.

Don't eat them! Ray said

--And why not?-- asked Kutatu

Because we said so! Mariah said

-Up in the tree-

"Are Ray and Mariah tlking to the lions?" Kenny asked

"Does it look like they are talking to the lions?" Hilary asked

"Yes."

"Then they are talking to the lions."

"Hey, look baboons!" Max said, "That looks like the one I beat at the zoo!"

--Thats him, big brother, thats the one who took my favorite banana.-- said the baboon.

--I'll get him for you, little brother.-- said the big baboon. The big baboon jumped on Max, who fell out of the tree.

"Max!" everyone shouted

"I'm okay, the baboon broke my fall." Max got up, and showed a very unconcious baboon, with spirally eyes.

--BIG BROTHER!-- the little baboon shouted --You will pay!-- It shook its fist at Max.

"Look the little one is waving! Hi!" Max waved to the baboon. The baboon took this as a challenge, and said very colorful things.

--The monkey has a mouth.-- said Vaseeil

Whats it saying? Ray asked

--Uh...you don't want to know...-- Kutatu said

"Hey, guys you can come down, the lions won't eat you." Ray said, and the others slowly got down.

"Letgs go find the giraffe. I want to ride one, since I never did get to ride the kangaroo." Tyson said. They left the tree, and walked over to a watering hole. There were all kinds of African animals there.

"LOOK! A giraffe!" Tyson said, and pointed to a giraffe thet was lying down. Next to him was a bush that looked like it said 'Ride Me'. "And its practically begging for me to ride it!"

"I don't know Tyson." Ray said, "Looks can be deceiving."

"Oh, come on, Ray. Your thinking to much." Tyson said

"Maybe your not thinking enough." Kai said, "This looks to convinient."

"Oh, come on, guys!" Tyson said, "Your thinking to much! I'm riding the giraffe, and you can't stop me." Tyson ran to the giraffe and hopped on its back. The giraffe looked at Tyson and stood up. It then ran off as fast as it could, and the Bladebreakers ran after it as fast as they could, but the giraffe was still faster than them. '_Maybe this was a trap..._' Tyson thought. The giraffe stopped near a tree, picked up Tyson with its mouth, and hung him in the tree by his pants, and ran off.

"Hey! You stupid giraffe! Get me down.!" Tyson shouted. But the giraffe turned and looked at him, it smirked, and ran off. "I don't think I liked that..." Tyson then looked down, and saw a good twenty foot drop between him and the ground. "Uh...oh..."

-10 minutes later-

"TYSON!" Everyone, minus Kai, was shouting. "Where are you?"

"Hey, guys, up here!" Tyson shouted, everyone looked to see him out of their reach.

"How did you get up their?" Hilary asked

"That stupid giraffe put me up here, and I can't get down. Can on of you climb up here and help me?" Tyson explained. Ray and Kai climbed up the tree, and grabbed Tyson, and the three of them climbed down. Half way down, Tyson slipped, and fell into Ray, and the two of them fell onto Kai, the three of them landed in a thorn bush.

"OW!" They shouted, as the thorns pierced their skin.

"Ouch..." the others said, as they saw their friend laying in the bush, abd under Tyson. They ran to them, and helped them out of the bush. Poor Kai and Ray had thorns stuck in their rear ends, while Tyson only had one stuck in his foot.

Mariah and Hilary pulled the thorns out of Ray and Kai, who had tears in their eyes. PD was looking at the thorns wedged deep in his masters rear and tried to get them out, only to worsen Kai's pain. Bot Kai and Ray swore revenge against Tyson.

"Ray, can you get those lions to eat Tyson?" Kai asked

"No! But that gives me an idea." Ray said

-1/2 hour later-

Everyone was in the BBA bus, with the door closed, while Tyson was running outside from the group of lions they met earlier. They chased around the bus.

"Come on, guys! I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!" Tyson shouted, "It was an accident!"

"Well, Tyson, Kai and I have to deal with this _accident_. So now so do you." Ray said.

"Lets just go to the next place on the list! Please!" Tyson shouted

End chapter. Sorry this chapter wasn't good, the next one will be better.

R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Thank to all who reviewed! The more reviews I get the sooner I update, and I have a bunch of fresh new ideas.

**TALA MONE-TALA HOT**: Thanks I'm glad you thought so.

**CrystallineAngel**: Thanks. You didn't expect them to let Tyson get away with it did you?

**Ashley**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

Chapter 15

"Tyson! Why did you bring us here?" Hilary asked, hiding behind Kai, who was trying to make sure his rear was a safe distance from the girl.

There was nothing but rock and stone for ground, and bones scattered all over the place.

"I saw an elephant graveyard in a movie about a lion. I thought it was cool, so I wanted to see one." Tyson said.

"What movie?" Ray asked

"I forgot the name, but the lion becomes a king." Tyson said

"...Was the movie called the Lion King?" Hilary asked

"I think so, but lets go see if the brains are still in there!" He pointed to a big skull.

"Ew! No, Tyson, lets go somewhere else!" Hilary said, squirming, Kai moved away from her.

"Why, you scared?" Tyson asked, slyly

"Yes!"

"..."

"You thought I was going to try and act brave and go down there, well you were wrong." Hilary said

"Come on, Hilary, I'll go if you go." Mariah said, Hilary nodded, and the girls lead the way.

"Kai, watch this." Tyson said, "HILARY, LOOK OUT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Hilary screamed, and trampled Tyson.

"That was funny, Tyson. I'm glad you showed me." Kai said, smirked, and walked towards Ray, Max, Kenny, and Mariah.

"TYSON!" Hilary shouted, came over to where Tyson was embedded to the ground "You think that was funny?"

"It was Kai's idea!" Tyson shouted, and jumped to his feet. **_SLAP_**! "Ow..."

"Don't blame this on Kai! Kai wouldn't do something like this!" Hilary said, "He's much more mature than you, Tyson."

"You like him, don't you?" Tyson asked **_SLAP_**!

"No, and even if I did, it wouldn't be any of your business!" Hilary snapped

"Um, guys..." Ray said

"It is my business! Kai is my friend!"

"Guys..." Kenny said

"I think you like him." Hilary said

"No, I like y...someone else!"

"GUYS!" Mariah, shouted

"What?"

"Look!" They pointed to an elephant, who looked kinda mad.

"What does it want?" Hilary asked

"I think it wants us to leave." Mariah said, backing up.

RBEUEUEU(I suck at animal sounds, this is elephant) The elephant charged

"AAAAH!" The team ran, into the graveyard.

"Shouldn't we be running the other way?" Ray asked

"Yeah, but its blocking the other way." Kenny said

"Look, a cave!" Max said, and they ran into it. The elephant tried to grab them, but they were out of its reach.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Kenny screamed

"Can't you tell him to leave us alone, Ray?" Tyson asked

"No, what makes you think I could?" Ray answered

"You talked to the lions!"

"Because, lions are cats, I'm a Neko-Jin." Ray said

"Can't you pretend its a big grey cat?" Hilary asked

"I don't think it works that way." Ray said

"Mariah, can you..."

"No, Tyson, it doesn't work like that."

"Wheres PD?" Kai asked, when he noticed PD was gone, then he noticed a red feather on the elephant's mouth. Kai looked sad for a second, then angry. He walked up the the elephant and grabbed its trunk, and shoved it into its mouth and pushed the elephant back.

"Whoa..." Everyone else said, a second later PD flew onto Ray's shoulder.

"Squawk."

"Kai must really like PD." Mariah said

"Lets go before it decides to come back." Ray said, and they left the cave, and looked for Kai. "Where did Kai get to?"

"MWAHAHAHA!" came a laugh from the top of a cliff. Everyone one looked to the top of the cliff.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hilary said

"What is he doing?" Kenny asked

"I think he's flipped his lid!" Dizzi said

"Oh my gosh!" Mariah said

"How did he get up there?" Ray asked

"Max! Get down!" Tyson shouted. Max was on top of the cliff with his shirt off holding a long bone, which he swung aroung like a sword.

"Max! Put it down!" Kai said, trying to grab the bone.

"No, I am the leader now, Kai, I'm the leader!" Max shouted, and a bottle fell out of his pant pocket. Kai picked it up. It said _'Sugar Pill'_. Kai blinked, when Max swung the bone, and knocked Kai's feet from underneith him, causing him to fall on his still sore butt. Kai's eyes widened with pain.

"Oh, that had to hurt." Ray said, PD slew up, and took the bone from Max.

"How did I get up here?" Max asked, everyone sweatdropped

"Max, why do you have suger pills?" Kai asked

"Those are candy, Kai." Max said

"I think I'll hold on to these." Kai said. Max and Kai got off the cliff and PD flew to Kai's shoulder. Kai petted him, and they started walking out of the Elephant Graveyard.

"Are you happy, now, Tyson?" Hilary asked

"Why?" Tyson asked

"You almost got us killed by an evil rabid elephant. Max almost went insane, and Kai almost lost PD!" Hilary said

"...no..." Tyson said, sadly

"Good. Now give me the list!" Hilary said

"What? No!"

"Give it to me, Tyson, we will not be going anywhere dangerous."

"But, everwhere else is safe, I promise!" Tyson pleaded

"Some how, I don't think so." Hilary said

"Well, I'll show you! Tyson said, "Lets go!"

End Chapter. I'm aware this chapter was shorter than my usual, but the next one will be better.

R&R.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I have the next five chapters done, the more reviews I get the sooner I put them up. If you want the next chapter up, tomorrow, then I'll need 5 reviews.

**CrystallineAngel**: Thanks.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT: **Thanks, I'm glad you think so.

**Ashley**: Thanks. Heres the update.

**MyHeroKai**: Thanks, and I kinda just finished a Dracula chapter. Thanks for the suggestion though, I'll put it first, tell me if you like it.

"Tyson, what are we doing here?" asked a very confused Hilary

They were standing infront of a sign that said _Welcolme To __Pennsylvania_.

"I want to see Dracula." Tyson asnswered, everyone fell over anime style.  
"Tyson, thats Translyvania, not Pennsylvania." Hilary said

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tyson, I'm sure." Hilary said

"Oh...let me check my list..." Tyson went over his list, "Well, lets get going, there nothing on my list for Pennsylvania."

-Translyvania-

"Well, we are here." Tyson said

"Lets just get this over with." Hilary said. They went into the castle, and before long they were lost. "This is your fault, Tyson."

"Why is it always my fault?" Tyson asked

"Because, Tyson, it always IS your fault. Your the one who brought us here." Hilary said, "Your the one who wanted to meet Dracula."

"She has a point, Tyson." Max said

"Max! Not you too!" Tyson shouted

"Who is in my castle?" asked a very scary voice.

"Now you woke up the vampire!" Hilary said, as a fog rolled into the hall they were walking in. A shadowed figure appeared in the fog.

"I asked how was in my castle." the figure said

"We're the Bladebreakers, the best beyblading team there is." Tyson said

"Well I am count Dracula. Now, why are you in my castle?"

"We came you meet you!" Tyson said, excited

"Well, I would like to eat...I mean meet you too." Dracula said

"Cool! Are you really a vampire?" Tyson asked

"My boy, vampires are like mermaids, they do not exist." Dracula said, everyone sweatdropped.

"Actually, we've met a mermaid, and Ray was turned into one." Kenny said

"No, I was turned into a merMAN!" Ray said, Kenny hid behind Dizzi.

"Really? Well then I guess the bloodless cat is out of the bag." Dracula smiled, relealing long fangs. Everyone gulped.

"RUN!" They shouted, and ran in all different directions.

"The chase is on." Dracula said, "Mwahahahaha!"

-Tyson and Max-

They were in a room with various animal heads mounted on the wall.

"Who would do this to these poor helpless animals?" Max asked

"Um, Dracula." Tyson said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Max glared at Tyson.

"You've been spending to much time around Kai."

"Shut up, Tyson. Lets find the others."

They walked out of the room and down a hallway. They kept their eyes and ears open for anything. After walking for about ten minutes they found a staircase, that lead to the front door.

"Max! Freedom!" Tyson said

"What about the others?" Max asked

"Awe, man, we have to go and find them!"

They turned around and bumped into someone with glowing eyes.

"AAAAAHHH!" Tyson and Max screamed

-Kai and Hilary-

"So...what do we do?" Hilary asked

"First we find the others, then we have to get out of here." Kai said/

"Right." Hilary said, and followed Kai into the hallway way.

They walked and walked and walked. No sign of the others, nor of an exit. _This place is huge!_ Kai thought_ My mansion looks like a small hut compaired to this_. They walked for about ten minutes before they heard a blood curling scream.  
"That sounded like Tyson and Max!" Kai said, and ran to where the scream came from. When they got there they saw Tyson and Max. They both looked pale. Then Kai noticed the glowing eyes.

-Ray-

_Man, where is everyone?_ Ray thought as he walked down the long, dark, cold halls of Dracula's castle. _I hope they're okay_. He walked for ten minutes when he heard a scream. _Tyson! Max!_. He ran to where he heard the scream, only to be stopped by another person. He recognized the person, and stopped running. The person smiled, a smile that sent chills down Ray's spine. Next thing Ray knew eveything was black. Then it was clearer than ever.

-Kenny and Dizzi-

They walked down the hall of the old castle, looking for any sign of an exit, or their friends. Dizzi's screen was open, and she was looking for a map on the castle, and information on vampires.

"Thers no map for this castle Chief, but I did find out a lot about vampires, and Dracula." Dizzi said.

"AAAAAHHH!"

"That was Tyson and Max!" Kenny said, and found himself running as fast as his legs would carry him.

-Mariah-

"AAAAAHHH!"

"Shut it!" She shouts, "Its me!" Max and Tyson pale. Then they notice two people running up to them.

"Kai! Hilary!" The three of them say

"Wheres Kenny and Ray?" Hilary asked

"What no wheres Dizzi?" asked a very familiar voice, everyone turned to see Kenny and Dizzi.

"Now, now, Dizzi, your always with me, so I think they figured you would be." Kenny said, "Nothing to get upset about."

"Yeah, Dizzi. Your part of the team." Hilary said

"Wheres Ray?" Mariah asked

"I'm right here." Ray said, as he walked up. Mariah eyed him carefully. Her Neko-Jin sensed told her something was wrong. "Ray? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've never felt better." Ray said

"Now that we're all together, lerts get out of here." Tyson said. Tye walked towards the door, down the stairs, and opened it, it was still bright outside. They walked outside, too bright. Ray put his hand on the door space, in the light, and it burts into flames.

"OW! AAA!" Ray shouted, and shook his hand, to put the flames out. Once they were he looked confused, and hurt. Then it hit him, he ran into Dracula ealier. "No...why am I the one who gets turned into everything?" He asked, no one in particular.

"Ray?" Mariah asked, she knew what happened, but she did not want to believe it.

"There is a way to turn him back." Dizzi said

"TELL ME!" Ray shouted, and snatched Dizzi.

"Hey, watch the hardware, buddy!" Dizzi said, "All you have to do is kill Dracula."

"What!" Max shouted, "You can't kill Dracula! Haven't you seen the movies, he always comes back!"

"Max is right, he does always come back." Tyson said

"Well, that doesn't mean he can't be killed." Ray said, and grabbed a sword from the wall, "It just means he'll come back. But, I'll be normal again."

"Yeah! I'll help you Ray!" Mariah said.

"You, Kill me?" Dracula appeared infront of Mariah, "You shall be my next victim." Before Dracula knew it he was pushed outside, and burst into flames. Everyone looked and saw it was Ray who pushed him out the door. He walked over and put his hand outside, and to his relief, nothing happened.

"Who would have thought it would be so easy?" Ray asked

"Well, lets get going! The next place is going to be great!" Tyson said, as he ran outside. The others followed.

End Chapter. I remember hearing somewhere that if a vampire kills the vampire that sired it, it returns to normal. Anyway, next chapter will be a farm load of funny.


	17. Chapter 17

I know I said 5 reviews, but I did get four, and thats close enough. So heres the update.

**Relient K Fans**: Thanks.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Really? Cool, and Ray gets a break in this chapter. Sort of.

**CrystallineAngel**: Thanks, and Tyson is only going to get stupider.

**Ashley**: Yeah, thanks.

"Tyson..." Kai said

They were infront of fields with various farm animal and crops on them. Chickens, cows, sheep, pigs, as far as the eye can see. As well as corn, wheat, tomatoes, and other types of fruit and vegatables.

"We are here because I want to see houfarm hands work, if their only hands." Tyson said, "I mean think about it, hands aren't very big."

"Tyson, a farm hand is someone who works on a farm, on an actual hand." Kenny said

"Did I hear ya'll say farm hand?" said a guy in a plade shirt and overals, He had brown hair, and a corn pipe in his mouth, "Ya'll must be the new help I hired. The names Billy Bob."

"Hi, I'm Tyson, and these are Hilary, Max, Kai, Ray, Mariah, and Kenny."

"Well, ya'll can't work in those git'ups. So, take these here clothes and get changed."

"But we aren't..."

"No buts, now git ta gittin'" B.B. Said (I'll call Billy bob BB)

-15 minutes later-

The Bladebreakers are all in farm style clothes. Tyson has overals brown boots, and a white shirt, and his hat. Max had orange overals, brown boots, and a green shirt. Hilary has white shirt, overals, and brown boots, and so does Ray andKenny. Kai has a black shirt, overals and brown boots(All these overals are blue). Mariah has a pink shirt, pink overals and brown boots.

"Good." BB says, and points to Tyson and Max, "You two milk the cows," He oints to Kenny, "git the eggs from the chickens," Kenny shudders, BB points to Ray and Mariah, "You two sheer the sheep, after ya'll slop the pigs." Then he pointed to Kai and Hilary, "And you two take care of the horses and the stalls." BB sent them to their chores.

-Max and Tyson-

"Tyson, do you know how to milk a cow?" Max asked

"No, but how hard can it be?" Tyson asked, "I think all you have to do is move the tail like a lever, up and down, and the milk will come out!" Tyson did this, and the cow looked angry. She glared at Tyson, then kicked him into a wall. Max looked in the bucket.

"It didn't work, Tyson." he said, "What if we pull on the pink thing." He pointed to the utters.

"I'm not touching it, you do it!" Tyson said

"Um...okay." Max put the bucket in place and pulled on the utter.

MOOOO! The cow kicked Tyson into the wall again

"Maybe yo shouldn't stand behind it, Tyson." Max said, and moves the utters up and sown, and Milk came out! "Look, Tyson! I'm milking the cow!"

"Let me try."

"All you do is pull that pink thing and squeeze."

"Sounds easy enough."

-Kenny-

"So all we have to do is collect the eggs?" Dizzi asked

"Thats what he said, but, I'm not sure if I got over my fear of chickens." Kenny said

"So, your chicken of chickens?" Dizzi said, and Kenny shut her down, and made his way into the chicken coop. _Good, not a chicken in sight_. He thought and started to gather the eggs. When he got them all he walked out of the coop, only to come face to face with all the chickens on the farm, and they seemed to be glaring at him.

"Uh, nice chickens," Kenny said, "I like chickens. Excpecially fried chicken." Kenny added the last part under his breath, but the chickens heard him, and jumped at him. Kenny ran, and the chickens chased him.

-Ray and Mariah-

"Ray, I'll feed the pigs, and you get started on the sheep, okay?" Mariah asked

"Sure, see you in a few." Ray said, and walked to where the sheep where. Mariah grabbed the buckets of slop, and started to put it in the pigs food bin.

"Man, this stuff stinks." Mariah said, the pigs looked at her, and squeled, and all came up to the fence. "How do you eat this stuff?" The pigs looked at her, as she poured the slop into the food bins.

"I fell like I'm going to throw up." and the pigs looked at eachother, then started to eat the slop. After they finished they looked at Mariah. They squeeled, and all gathered around her, and carried her to the pig pen.

"Man, whats taking Mariah so long?" Ray asked, as he sheered the last sheep(There was only three) "I better go check on her." He walked over to the pig pin, and saw all the pigs huddled around something. He noticed a familiar ribbon.

"Mariah!" Ray shouted, and threw the pigs away from her. When he saw her he nearly passed out. He stood there shocked

"Ray...Ray." Ray snapped out to see Mariah she was wearing a pink gown, with a pink crown.

"Why are you wearing that?" Ray asked

"Oh, the pigs made me their queen." Mariah said, "They gave me this cute crown." She mentioned to the crown she was wearing.

"Um...why?" Ray asked

"They said I was the high pinkness, that I was destined to rule the entire planet." Mariah answered, "But I turned them down. I don't want to rule the _entire_ planet." Ray blinked and backed away. "I was kidding."

"Okay...um, lets go see how the others are doing." Ray said

-Kai and Hilary-

Hilary was brushing the horses, and enjoying her job. While Kai was cleaning the stalls, and not enjoying his job. He glared at everything, while Hilary was whistling happily. Kai looked ready to kill, while Hilary looked ready to put the horsed in a death hug.

"I just love horses, don't you Kai?"

"Yeah, their peachy." Kai said, shoveling the contents of another stall into a wheel barrel. _I hate horses._ Kai thought. Kai looked over to Hilary, and saw what she did to the horse. She put a big pink bow in its head. She noticed Kai staring at the bow.

"Isn't it pretty, Kai?" she asked

"Yeah...pretty...freaky." Kai said

"What was that Hiwatari?" Hilary shouted

"Hn"

"Kai!" Hilary growled

"Hey, how are you going in here?" Mariah asked, as she and Ray walked up, "Ow, wat a pretty bow! Don't you think so, Ray?"

"Yeah...pretty...freaky." Ray said

"What was that Kon?" Hilary and Mariah shouted, Ray ran into the stall Kai was in.

"Kai, help me!" Ray said, and pointed to two very angry girls, coming there way. Kai stopped shoveling the horse stall, and looked at the girls. His glare still on his face.

"GUYS! WE MILKED A COW!" shouted Tyson and Max, who came in runing with a bucket full of milk.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" came a very Kenny like scream. The others looked and saw Kenny running from all five hundred farm chickens. They took this as their time to run. They ran into BB.  
"Did ya'll finish yer chores?" He asked, they nodded. "Good. BB said, took the milk, eggs, and wool, and paid them. The team then ran to the BBA bus, and closed the door. They looked out the window, to see the chickens rabidly BB. They then turned on the bus. Kai drove off as fast as the bus allowed, and they were safe, for now.

"Well, lets go to the next place now." Tyson said

End Chapter. I've never actually milked a cow before, so don't try the way I put down, ya might get hurt.

R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Reviews:

**CrytallineAngel**: Thanks. And you don't have to.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Thanks. And 4IN, if you like the cow so much you can have it.

**MyHeroKai**: All good idea, I already have a Roswell chapter done, but I'll do the other two, thanks. I know Dracula wasn't a real vampire, I watched this thing about him in school this one time. Thanks though.

**Ashley**: Thanks. I'm glad you think so.

"Oh my Gosh! Tyson! This place is beautiful!" Mariah said

There were lush green trees that stretched out to form an ocean of trees, down the side of a mountain. Tropical birds can be seen flying around.

"Hey, this is the first place the chupacabra was seen." Tyson said

"Isn't that the thing that sucks the blood from livestock?" Max asked

"Yeah, but why do you want to see it if it drinks...blood?" Kenny asked

"He did take us to see Dracula." Ray said

"Well, lets go! I want to find it, and keep it!" Tyson said, Kai rolled his eyes.

They walking into the forest, and started their search. They saw tropical frogs, birds, and other animals on the lush island. Tyson was so cought up, in looking he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and walked right off a cliff into a river.

"TYSON!" Everyone shouted, when they looked over the cliff they saw Tyson holding onto a rock.

"HELP!" He shouted

"Hold on, Tyson." Max said, and pulled a long rope from Kai's bag. He tossed the rope to Tyson. When Tyson went to grab it, he slipped of the rock, and got washed down river.

"TYSON!" they shouted, except Kai, and watched their teammate get washed away. They ran along the river, and watched as Tyson flowed out of sight. They kept running, until they could not run any longer.

"What are we going to do?" Hilary asked, between pants and gasps.

"We keep going a long the river, and hope we find him in one piece." Kai said.

-Tyson-

He managed to climb up on a low river bank, before he passed out. Right after he passed out a figure saw him, and carried him back to a nearby cabin. He stayed there until he woke up.

-The others-

"Man, we've been looking for hours." Hilary said, "Kai, do you thinke he could have ... you know, died?"

"No, Tyson is to stubborn to drown." Kai sai, He came up here, and was dragged by something."

"What could have dragged something as heavy as Tyson?" Max asked

"Could have been the chalupa?" Mariah asked

"You mean the chupacabra?" Ray asked

"Yeah, that." Mariah said, "Do you think it dragged him away?"

"Maybe." Kai said

"KAI!" Hilary shouted

"What? Its a possibility!" Kai said

-Tyson-

He groaned as he woke up. He looked around and saw he was in a cave. His face grew with a look of fear, and confusion. _Oh no. I think the chupacabra brought me here._ He thought, when he noticed something move in the darkness. _Oh man..._. The shadowed creature stood up, and walked over to Tyson, and jumped at him.

"AAAAAAAHH!"

-The others-

"AAAAAAAHH!"

"That was Tyson!" Ray said, and they ran to where they heard the scream. They stopped infront of a cave. They heard a voice inside.

"Uuuuh"

-Tyson-

"Uuuuh" Tyson said, "Its you..."

"Yep." said the person.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Tyson said

"Well, a cave I went into came here." Jake said

"What cave?"

"I don't remember."

"You?" came voices from the cave entrance.

"Hi, guys." Jake said

"Hi, Jake!" Hilary and Max said, Ray and Kai nodded

"Hi, I'm Mariah, um isn't Jake a boy's..."  
"Don't finish that sentence." Jake said, Mariah blinked, then something caught their attention, something in the cave with glowing red eyes. No one moved, not blader, not glowing red eyed thing. They just stared at the other. Neither backing down, neither moving an inch. Until Tyson's stomach growled. It startled the creature into attacking. The team, Jake, and Mariah ran.

"Way to go Tyson!" Hilary said

"Its not my fault I'm hungry!" Tyson shot back

"But if you weren't hungry all the time, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Hilary said

"Less talking more running!" Ray said, as he passed them.

"You will pay for the humiliation you have caused me Granger!" called the creature. Everyone stopped and looked at it. It had a very familiar voice. Tyson and Max started laughing, and everyone else, minus Jake, sweatdropped, Jake looked confused.

"Boris, what are you going here?" Kai asked

"I'm hiding. But, since you know where I am, you can't be allowed to live..." Boris said, when they heard a rusling in the bushes. The Bladebreakers decided not to stick around to see what is was, ecpecially when they heard Boris scream like a four year old girl. They looked back and saw some blur jump into the trees.

"Wad that?" Ray started

"The chalupa?" Mariah asked

"Chupacabra, not chalupa." Kenny said

"Lets not stick around to see if its hungry." Hilary said, and they ran to the bus.

"Okay, this lets not lot look for anything else that wants to eat us, okay?" Kenny said, everyone nodded.

"Jake, would you like a ride somewhere?" Ray asked

"No, that cave leads to my home, so, I'll just go there. Bye." Jake ran off.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Mariah asked, when there was a monterous scream, followed by a haya! They then saw the same blur run away from the woods.

"I think she'll be fine." Dizzi said.

"Next place Ho!" Tyson shouted and pionted forward, poking Kai in the back of the head. Kai got angry, and an amine vain appeared on his head, and punched Tyson.

End Chapter.

R&R


	19. Chapter 19

New chapter. At the end their will be a bloopers wheel and an extras page.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Thanks. I'll update every morning, until I run out of chapters, then I'll need new ideas.

**CrysallineAngel**: Yeah, I have the next few chapters done, so I put one up every morning. And Thanks.

Chapter 19

"Tyson, why on earth are we here?" Hilary asked

"We are here to see the aliens." Tyson said

"Tyson, you do know earth is the only planet capable of supporting like, right?" Kenny said.

"Then where do aliens come from?" Tyson asked

"They don't exist." Kenny said

"Then how do you explain Ray and Mariah?" Tyson asked

"Tyson, Mariah and I are not aliens. We're Neko-Jin. We are from earth." Ray said.

"Then where do flying saucers come from?"

"Ther are weather ballons." Kenny said, as a little green alien, and a big gray alien tip toed behind him, with out him voticing them. Every blinked. "What?"

"Did you see that?" Hilary asked, everyone else, not Kenny, nodded.

"What did you see?" Kanny asked, as he tuned around, and the same two aliens snuck behind him again. They looked at the other Bladebreakers and Mariah, and mentioned to them to stay quiet, and moved out away from Kenny. "I don't see anything. Guys? You look like you 've seen a ghost."

"Try alien." Kai said

"What? Where?" Kenny looked around and the two aliens walked up behind him. Kenny saw the looks on the others faces, and looked behind him, only to pass out.

"Sfjd;gjflgjeojprhrighkhsdfi" The big grey alien said

"Hfjaehgeogpujfgd. Fgfjsdfjdiwepo" said the little green one.

"I think now would be a good time to go." Hilary said, as Tyson grabbed Kenny, and they ran. The aliens ran ofter them. They pulled out some weird alien gun, and zapped the Bladebreakers and Mariah. They dissapeared, and reapeared in a small glass dome in the big grey alien's hand. They noticed that the alien shrunk them.

"Oh, no." Hilary cried

"Like you needed to get shorter." Tyson said

"Now is not the time for jokes, Tyson!" Hilary growled

"So, we need to figure out how to get out of here." Ray said

"What about getting to our rightful hights?" Max asked

"Well, hopefully when we get out of here we'll hopefully return to our origional hights." Ray said, "Now, look for a door or something."

So they started to look for some way out. When non could be found they used Tyson as a battering ram and tried to break the glass. When this also failed, they were still stuck and has a semi-concious Tyson muttering about cheese.

"Lets try using our Bit Beasts." Mariah said

"Thats a good idea!" Max said, and pulled out his blade, as did Ray, Kai, Mariah, and a still semi-concious Tyson. They launched their blades at the glass, which cracked, and would have broken if Dragoon had not missed the glass and hit the floor near a pale Hilary, who now had a row where here hair had been cut clean off, and was falling towards the ground. She had a look of terror pasted on her face, and seemed to stare infornt of her. She looked down to the hair on the ground. The look of terror on her face quickly changed to anger.

"TYSON! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She shouted, shattering the glass, snapping Tyson out of his daze, and the others returned to there normal size.

"What? What did... Hilary did you get a hair cut?" Tyson asked, Hilary growled, and chased Tyson. Tyson hid behind the alien, who Hilary attacked just to get to Tyson, and beat the living tar out of him.

"Well, atleast were not stuck being small, or in the dome anymore." Ray said, as he looked at the unconcious forms of Tyson and the two aliens.

"Yeah, lets look around their space ship." Tyson said, as he suddenly came to. They tied up the aliens with a rope from Kai's backpack, and looked around the ship.

The first room was what looked like the control room. There was a wall with different types of gun like weapons. They were all different shapes and sizes and colors. One thing could be said is hat they were all eye catching.

"Wow..." Everyone, except Max and Kai, said. Max was going crazy trying to get a gun, only to be held back by Kai. Max bite Kai's arm, making Kai lets go. Max grabbed one of the guns, and started shooting it randomly.

"MAX!" Everyone shouted, trying to dodge the blasts.

"Mwhahahahah!" Max laughed, like a maniac.

"He's gone crazy!" Mariah said

"I always thought I would be the first to go insane!" Ray said _Considerind the people in my life._ He thought, when he saw Max let his guard down. He took the oportunity to take the gun.

"Awe..." Max sadly said

"Why is it everytime you get your hands on something that can be used as a weapon you go insane?" Hilary asked

"I do?" Max asked, dumbfounded, "When did this happen?"

"Just now..." Ray said, while he and the others sweatdropped

"Really? Are you sure?"

"...yes..."

"Oh, I don't know." Max said, cheerfully. Everyone else fell over anime style.

"Lets just get out of here..." Ray said

"Look! Its the lunch room!" Tyson said, and pointed to a door that had some weird symbols on it.

"How do you know it says lunch room?" Hilary asked

"I just do, okay!" Tyson said, and the others slowly follow him. Inside the room are two tables with various machines around them.

"Tyson, I don't think this is the lunch room." Kenny said

"Ya think." Hilary said  
"Tyson, lets go. I'm scared." Kenny said.

"Well, we do need to get Hilary a wig." Tyson said, looking at the bald spot on Hilary's head. **_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_**! Tyson fell to the ground with spiral eyes.

"Lets get out of here." Kai said, and led the others back to the control room, and the room where the door was and the aliens were tied up, only the aliens were gone.

"Uh oh." They said, when they saw the rope, but no aliens.

"Lets go." Kai said, and opened the door to the outside. Only to come face to face with...Mr. D!

"Mr. Dickinson?" They said

"Yes, I came to tell you to come home. The BBA is running low on money because of your little expidition." MR. D said.

"Are you serious?" They asked

"No, I was pulling your legs. Because of your trips, the BBA is already surpassed in glory than before the BEGA incident. People everywhere have started beybladeing. Keep traveling all you want. Don't worry of the cost. I just wanted to tell you in person." Mr. D said, and walked to a nearby limo. "Oh, and I tradded the bus for a camper, with actual beds, so you no longer have to sleep in a bus."

"Good, my back was starting to hurt." Hilary said.

"Good bye." Mr. D said, and drove off. Suddelny they came face to face with the ground. They looked up and saw the two aliens.

"Sjfdkgjflgjsdl;gjfl" said the big grey one, "It was fun playing with you earthlings. Here is a small present." He threw them a green ball.

"What is it?" Ray asked

"It is Borganot Sploouk. It is quite good." That was all needed to be said before Tyson had it in his mouth. "Sploouk is called vomit on your planet." Which is what Tyson did when he heard this. "You don't like?"

"Um, no. I just remembered I'm alergic to throw up..." Tyson said

Oh, well we must be off, we can not be out past curfew." said the small green alien, as the door to the space ship closed. It took off, and zoomed away.

"Well where to next?" Max asked

End chapter.

R&R


	20. Chapter 20

I would like to thank MyHeroKai for this chapter. So, thanks. I could think of a place for a setting for this chapter. And I have over almost 1300 hits! I have to admite, this story is doing a lot better than I expected.

Reviews:

**CrystallineAngel**: Yeah, poor Hilary...just wait. You are the 50th reviewer!

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Cool, thanks. For reviewing almost every chapter I've done I want to you have the aliens and their ship from the last chapter. They make great desserts.

Chapter 20

"Tyson, why are we here?" Kenny asked, shaking

"We are on Bray Rd." Tyson said, "Werewolves are here!"

"Werewolves, Tyson. Do you really think they exist?" Hilary asked

"I didn't think the loch ness monster, bigfoot, or Dracula existed." Kai said, "But you see what happeded there."

"And Frankentein." Ray added

"Which reminds me, how did I get there?" Mariah asked, "And back home?"

"Mad science." Ray said, "Look, its a full moon, so we might want to watch our back."

"Ray! Don't try and scare us!" Mariah said

"I wasn't." Ray said, when something started rushling in a nearby bush.

"Please tell me you set this up." Tyson said

"How? I just got here, with you guys." Ray said, when the rustling got louder, and a howl came from the bush.

"I say now would be a good time to run." Kenny said, and he took off back to the camper.

"WAIT!" Tyson shouted, which caused a large wolf to jump from the bush, and bite the nearest blader, which was poor Ray.

"Ow! Aaah!" Ray screamed, which scared the wolf, because it ran into the woods. Ray looked at the bite, which healed in seconds. "Um, you guys might want to get into the camper, now." No one hesitated, and they piled into the camper. They looked out the window to see Ray tranform into a werewolf. He turned into a black furred, half man, half wolf creature. Mariah gasped, and everyone else went wide eyed. Ray howled.

"...Ray..." Mariah almost whispered. Ray looked at her, she gasped again. He still had his human(Neko-Jin) eyes. "Ray!" Mariah shouted, and he nodded, before he ran into the woods. "Why did he run off?" Mariah asked

"I think he might think he'll hurt someone." Kai said, "Or he doesn't want to be seen like that. Or both."

"Well someone is Mr. Talkative, tonight." Tyson said, Kai glared. Suddenly a wolflike creature jumped at the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" everyone screamed, including Kai, and Kenny passed out. The wolf had black gloves, and a white martial arts style shirt, with ripped up black pants. "Ray!" They shouted, when then noticed him laughing. Mariah walked out of the camper, and slaped him. Ray had a big bump on his head, and tears streaming down his face.

"You jerk! How dare you scare me like that!" Mariah shouted, Ray growled, and Mariah slaped him again, "Who do you think your growling at?"

-Meanwhile inside the camper-

Everyone, but Kenny: O.O

Kenny: .

-outside-

Ray now had a bump on top of his other bump, and even more teats streaming down his furry face. And now he was whimpering. Mariah had put a red collar around his neck, and was holding a red leash, pulling Ray into the camper.

"Now, what do we do with him?" Mariah asked

"Um, he won't kill us, will he?" Tyson asked

"No, he's sweet!" Mariah said, and put her had to let him lick her, he tried to bite. But she pulled her hand away in time, and slaped him. "No! Bad Ray!" Ray rolled his eyes. And mumbled something about Mariah being annoying. No one heard him.

"Well, anyway to undo the curse?" Hilary asked, her hair grew back.

"Dizzi find this, Dizzi how do you do that! Well not this time!" Dizzi said, and shut herself off.

"So, now what?" Max asked

"Get him to bite the werewolf that bit him." Kai said

"How do you know about werewolves?" Hilary asked

"I like werewolf movies." Kai said

"Like I said, Mr. Talkative tonight." Tyson said, Kai glared, again.

"Shut it, Tyson!" Hilary said, "Lets go find that werewolf."

"Um, I'll stay here, to keep an eye on Kenny." Tyson said.

"No," Hilary said, and grabbed Tyson's ear, "you won't."

They went out of the camper, and into the woods. Ray pulled on the leash, but Mariah had a good grip on it, so he couldn't get away. So, he glared at her.

"Wipe that look of you face, before I wipe it off for you." She said, and Ray turned away. "Thats better."

"How do you do that?" Hilary asked

"Its just like training a dog, but with more violence, since Ray is evil now." Ray shook his head. "Your not evil?" Ray shook his head again.

"Then why did you scare the crap out of us?" Max asked

"Rerrus it rus run." Ray said

"What?" They asked, Ray rolled his eye, and spelt it in the dirt '_Because it was fun_'

"Thats mean!" Hilary said

"Like your not." Tyson said

"Tyson, I suggest you keep you rmouth shut, before you find out how mean I can be!" Hilary growled, and Tyson shut up, very quickly.

"...I'm hungry." Tyson said, only to get pounded by Hilary.

"Ow!" Tyson said, but kept quiet when something moved in the bush next to him.

"Get'im Ray!" Mariah said, and let Ray loose. Ray jumped into the bush, and out jumped a girl with a wand, and ice cream. Ray chased her until she fell off a cliff. He then decided to make a run for it, but was stopped when Mariah put the lesh on him. He grumbled.

"Nice try, but you can't get away from me that easily." Mariah said. Ray grumbled more. Suddenly another werewolf wolf jumped from a nearby bush, at Mariah.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed, waiting for the wolf to kill her, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Ray biting the other werewolf. The sun rose, and Ray turned back to human, and the other wolf ran off. Ray looked around, with confusion written on his face.

"What happened?" He asked

"You don't remember?" Mariah asked, as the others came up.

"Um, no." Ray said, "Why are we in the woods? Did we find a werewolf?"

"Well, yeah, and it bit you, you turned into one, bit it back, and returned to human." Mariah said.

"So, Ray won't turn into a werewolf again, right?" Max asked

"Not if he bit the one that bit him." Kai said

"So, I was a werewolf?" Ray asked, "Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, but you scared us half to death!" Hilary said, "And Kenny is still passed out in the camper."

"I'm sorry." Ray said

"Don't worry about it," Tyson said, "I got to see a real live werewolf!"

"...congradulations. Why is it I get turned into everything?" Ray asked

"I don't know. Maybe Dizzi did something to you again." Tyson said, "Anyway, on to the next place!"

End Chapter.

R&R.


	21. Chapter 21

I won't be able to update as often as I like. School. Yay. Note the sarcasm. Anyway, I need new ideas, a stupid teacher took ,y ideas list, and I didn't memorize them. So, ideas are now welcolme. Again.

**CrysallineAngel**: Yeah, poor Ray...anyway, thanks!

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**:...okay, thanks.

**Ashley**: Yeah, it was gross. Thanks for your review.

**BeybladeRULZ1**: Please don't be Maylee...your Maylee, aren't you. Anyway, thanks for your review.

**MyHeroKai**: Okay! But not now, this is the only idea I can remember, and I want to get it done before I forget. Thanks!

"Way to go Tyson!" Hilary said, "Now we're lost."

"Well, how was I to know the twinkee factory wasn't in a forst?" Tyson snapped

"Maybe because it isn't!" Hilary said, loudly.

"Stop fighting, and lets focus on getting out of here." Ray said, "Before something happens to me..."

They walked for sometime, before they came to a clearing in the woods. There was an old hut inside the clearing, it looked like it hadn't been used in years. Until you went inside. Then it was scary.

"Man, whoever lives hear need an interior decorator." Mariah said, looking at the inside. There were jars with various powders, and potions inside, as well as other things. "This place could use some pink."

"Lets check this place out, come on Max." Tyson said, and he and Max went into another room.

-Max & Tyson-

"Hey, look!" Max said, holdong a doll that looked excatly like Kai.

"Cool, let me see." Max handed him the doll. Tyson made the Kai doll pose, he put one hand out front the other on his hip. He made his voice deep and said, "I'm Kai! I like Hilary and I'm scared of cute little kitty cats." Tyson and Max started laughing.

-The Others-

"I'm Kai! I like Hilary and I'm scared of cute little kitty cats." Kai said, suddenly. His face turned red as Ray, Hilary, who was blushing, Mariah, and Kenny stared at him.

"..." They looked at him like he was insane. Kai's face turned beet red. Hilary looked like she was about to faint.

"..."

-Max and Tyson-

"Look, heres Ray!" Tyson said, "And Hilary!"

"Give'm here!" Max took the dolls from Tyson, "You, Kai, can't love Hilary, I love Hilary!" He made the Ray doll say, "Oh, what am I to do?" He made the Hilary doll ask, and put her hand on her forehead.

"Ray! You shall not have Hilary for she is mine!" Tyson made the Kai doll said

"Kai! I will fight you for her!" Max made the ray doll punch the Kai doll. Tyson made the Kai doll punch the Ray doll, and the two made the two dolls start fighting.

-The Others-

"You, Kai, can't love Hilary, I love Hilary!" Ray said

"RAY!" Mariah yelled, she looked on the verge of tears

"Oh, what am I to do?" Hilary asked, and put her hand on her forehead.

"Ray, you shall not have Hilary for she is mine!" Kai said

"Kai! I will fight you for her!" Ray said, and punched Kai. Kai punched Ray, and the two started fighting.

"Why are they acting like this?" Kenny asked

"I-I d-don't know." Mariah said, sadly.

"Wheres Tyson?" Hilary asked

"Why, you want him to?" Mariah shouted

"No, I think he may have something to do with this." Hilary said

-Max and Tyson-

"You stupid cat! Stay away from my woman!" Tyson made the Kai doll say, and stab the ray doll with a toy knife. "Oh, no! What have I done?" Kai doll said, and stabbed himself.

"Aha!" Hilary, Mariah, and Kenny said

"You two are playing with voodoo dolls!" Hilary shouted

"We are?" Max and Tyson said. Mariah noticed the knife in the Ray doll.

"Oh my RAY!" Mariah ran to the other room.

-Ray and Kai-

"You stupid cat!" Kai said, and grabbed a real knife, "Stay away from my woman!" He went to bring the knife down, when a hand grabbed his arm. Just an inch above Ray's heart. "Mariah?" He looked at the knife in his hand, then at Ray, "Ray! I'm so sorry! What happened?"

"Max and Tyson are playing with voodoo dolls." Mariah said, panting, Ray's face was white at the knife just above his chest.

"Um, do you think you can move the knife now?" Ray asked, his eyes never leaving said pointy object.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Kai said, and tossed the knife to a corner of the room., "Now, lets go get Max and Tyson."

"I have an idea!" Mariah said, and picked up the knife, and found some ketchup.

-Max, Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny-

"You better hope Ray and Kai are okay!" Hilary said, angrily, when Mariah came in crying. She was holding a knife with red stuff smeared all over it. Oh my gosh..."

"Is-is that ... blood?" Kenny asked

"R-Ray and K-Kai are dead! Waaah!" Mariah cried

"We killed them!" Max and Tyson said said, petrified. Suddenly Kai and Ray came into the room, their chests had red all over them. Max and Tyson screamed like four year olds and passed out, as did Kenny and Hilary.  
"That worked better than expected." Ray said

"Lets get them to the camper." Kai said

-The Camper-

Tyson was the first to come to. He looked around and saw Max, Hilary, and Kenny. He went to them, and shook them awake.

"What happened?" Hilary asked

"The Kai and Ray zombies kidnapped us!" Tyson said

"They want to eat us!" Max shouted

"This is all you fault!" Hilary pointed to them

"Now is not the time to point fingers." Kenny said, "We have to escape."

"You guys finally woke up." Ray said, as he came into the room. He was all cleaned up, and had no more red on his chest.

"AAAAAAAHH!" screamed Max, Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny.

"Stop, Kai and I are still alive, Mariah saved us." Ray said, "This was all a trick to get even with you two."

"Why did Kenny and I have to suffer?" Hilary asked, as anime veins appeared on her head.

"It was kinda spur of the moment, we didn't have time to tell you about it." Ray said, waving his arm infront of him defensivly.

"Lets go to the next place, I don't want to be here anymore." Tyson said

"Yeah." Max added. They still felt guilty for almost killing their friends.

"We'll talk later." Hilary said, and walked past Ray, who was now scared.

End Chapter.

R&R


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the long update. But the school is stupid, and already started giving out homework. On the third Day! Anyway, should I do pairings in this? And I have 1634 hits!

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: They can't get lost in my house. Its kinda small. How did you know I have a mummy in my basement? Naw, I can't have a basment where I live. It turn into a swimming pool. Thanks for the ideas. And its not funny! School is evil! Why is Dragzer in a straight jacket?

**CrystallineAngel**: Thanks. Glad you thought so, and thanks for the offer for ideas.

**BeybladeRULZ1**: Chris is not in this fic. I decided not to put him in this.

**MyHeroKai**: Yeah, me too. Hmm. Anyway, thanks for you review, and sure, continue for now.

"Tyson! Were at a MALL!" Hilary and Mariah shouted, happilly

"Yeah, this place in here makes the best pizza!" Tyson said, everyone sweatdropped. "Lets go find it!" Tyson led them into the mall.

"Who wants to come with us and go shopping?" Hilary and Mariah asked, and the boys, minus Kenny, took off.

"Thanks for volenteiring, Kenny." Hilary said, and Kenny gulped.

-The guys-

"This is just like old times." Tyson said, "Just us guys, no Hilary. No Mariah. Well without Kenny. May his soul rest in piece."

"Kenny isn't dead, Tyson." Ray said, "That sign says the food court is upstairs, next to the bed store." They went up the escalator, and into a store.

"I think we took the wrong escalator." Max said

-The Girls and Kenny-

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Mariah asked, wereing a pink dress.  
"No, it looks good on you." Hilary said, with a yellow dress. They made Kenny put on a blue vest, white baggy pants, and a white hat with red spots.

"I feel like I just came out of a video game..." Kenny said

-The Guys-

"Hey, lets check out the beds!" Tyson said, and started jumping on one.

"Tyson, stop, you going to get us kicked out!" Ray said

"I'll stop if you all jump on it once." Tyson said, "Kai too."

"Fat chance." Kai said

"You know you want to." Max said, and jumped on the bed. Kai grunted.

"Come on, Kai, its just one time. Otherwise, we'll get kicked out." Ray said, "And if we get kicked out, we'll have to go on another loction sooner." Ray got on the bed, Kai grunted, and also got on the bed. He and Ray jumped once, when the bed started to shake.

"Uh oh." They said, and the bed fell, and slide out the shop.

-The Girls and Kenny-

"AAAAH" They heard people scream

"Why do I get the feeling Tyson is behind the scream?" Hilary asked

"Because he usually is..." Kenny said

"Lets go see what Tyson got Ray and the others into this time." Mariah sighed.

-The Guys-

The matress slid on the freshly polished floor, around the store, and showed no signs of slowing down. Tyson was steering it around the store so it wouldn't hit anything and cause him bodily harm. The others let him, because the store had a break it you buy it rule, and they did not want to get in trouble with the BBA. Tyson turned the matress and it headed straight fot the up escalator.

"Tyson! Whay are you doing?" shouted Ray.

"I don't know!" Tyson shouted, "I don't want to get hurt!"

"AAAH!" They shouted, and the matress went down the up escalator. An elderly couple saw the matress heading for them, and they jumped off the escalator, and landed on a certain trio.

"TYSON"

-The Girls and Kenny-

"It sounded like the scream came from the second floor." Kenny said

"Look, theres the up escalator. Lets go." Hilary said, and they walked up to it, only to get an elderly couple droped on top of them. "TYSON!"

-They guys-

"TYSON!"

"Uh oh, I think Hilary found us.." Tyson said, as the matress speed away from the elderly couple's new chairs.

"How do we stop this thing?" Max asked

"We could just jump off." Kai said

"And get hurt, I think not." Tyson said, "Besides, this is kinda fun!"

"Look out!" Ray shouted, suddenly, "Security guard!" The poor guard noticed them to late, and was run over by the run away matress, and Ray and Kai fell off, and rolled into a nearby store. They stood up and looked at eachother. The watched as all the security guards in the mall ran after Tyson and Max on the matress.

"Pizza?" Ray asked, when he noticed they were in the pizza shop Tyson wanted to visit.

"Sure." Kai said, as Hilary, Kenny, and Mariah ran by. Ray and Kai sat down and got some of the best pizza in the mall, while the girls and Kenny chased Tyson and Max on the run away matress.

"I wish them luck." Ray said, as he watched them go by.

"Yeah." Kai said

-The others-

"Tyson! Stop that matress right now!" Hilary shouted, at the top of her lungs.

"I would if I could, Hilary. But I can't." Tyson said.

"Why not!" Hilary shouted

"The floor was just polished, miss, so it would be hard to stop." said a security guard.

"How did they get the matress anyway?" Kenny asked

"They were jumping on it, when it fell, and slid down an escalator." said another security guard.

"Why does that not surprise me." Mariah said

"Help!" Tyson and Max shouted

"Hey, where are Ray and Kai?" Mariah and Hilary asked

-Ray and Kai-

"You think they noticed we're gone?" Ray asked

"No." Kai said,and got a slice of pizza for PD.

"Can parrots eat Pizza?" Ray asked

"PD can." Kai said, "So I guess so."

"Lets go help the others." Ray said, as he and Kai paid for their lunch and walked out the door.

-The Others-

Mariah, Hilary, Kenny, and the security guards where in the middle of an intersection, looking for any sign of Tyson and Max. There were three different ways they could have gone, and they all led back to the intersection.

"If we wait here long enough they'll return here." Kenny said, as Tyson and Max rushed past them.

"When they come back, catch them!" Hilary shouted at the security guards. Max and Tyson came back again, and knockd out all the security guards. "Great, just great."

"Now we have to catch them." Kenny said

"I can do it with my feline abilities." Mariah said, as the matress came back, she jumped on it. "Hi guys, I'm here to stop this thing."

"How?" Max and Tyson asked, they looked a little green.

"Like this." Mariah steered it to a wall, and jumped off, before it actually hit the wall. Tyson and Max were in between the now standing up matress and the wall and they both had spirally eyes.

"That was easy." Mariah said, as Ray, Kai, hilary, and Kenny came up.

"Where to next?" Tyson asked, dizzily.

End Chapter.

R&R.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, Sorry about the long wait.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Okay...um, thanks for the review.

**Ashley**: Yeah, it does sound like fun.

**Calli Maxwell**: Thanks, and there is more to come, but I've been having major writers block with this story, so I might end it if I don't get anymore ideas. So if you want to see them go somewhere, tell me and I'll put up the chapter.

**MyHeroKai**: If you review, your name ends up here. So, you don't have to ask, just review. And I'll use this idea, since I'm fresh out, and can't think of a way to do the blair witch chapter you wanted me to do. Their aren't any pairings in this story. However, I am up for bribes.

Chapter 23

"Tyson, why are we here?" Kenny asked

They were infront of a larger waterfall.

"To see the dodo birds!" Tyson said

"So, for your family reunion." Kai said

"Your not funny, Kai." Tyson said

"Tyson, the Dodo bird is extinct. And they were in Africa." Kenny said

"Haven't you ever seen the movie Ice Age?" Tyson asked, "They were here! And I'll find one!"

"Good luck with that." Dizzi said

"I'll help you, Tyson." Max said, "I'm boared anyway."

"Thanks Max." Tyson said

"I guess I better come to make sure you don't get into trouble." Hilary said

"But Dodos don't exist anymore." Kenny said

"You what they say Cheif, da nile isn't just a state in Europe." Tyson said

"Its a river in Egypt." Kenny said

"They say admittance is the first step to recovery." Tyson said

"What?" Kenny asked

"Excatly, Chief." Tyson said

"Lets go, Tyson, before all the dodos become extinct." Max said, and him, Tyson, and Hilary went into the nearby forest.

"I'm going back to the Camper." Kenny said, and took Dizzi.

"So, do we go with Tyson, or play it safe, and go with Kenny?" Ray asked

"Swuak!" PD chirped, and flew after Tyson, then back to Kai.

"I think PD wants to go see the non-existant birds." Kai said

"Well, that seetles it, come on, Ray." Mariah said, and pulled Ray after Kai and PD.

"But you know what happens when we go after Tyson!' Ray said, "Something always happens to me."

"But we always fix it." Mariah argued

"But what if you can't?" Ray asked

"Now, you're being paranoid." Mariah said, Ray pulled him arm from her.  
"No, I'm being real." Ray said, "I don't want to be turned into anything else, or get threatened to get my brain stolen! And although the super powers were cool, I think its time I went back home."

"But Ray, it won't be the same without you." Mariah said, "How about this, we go on this adventure, and if you get turned into anything we'll go home, and if you don't, we'll keep going to the end of Tyson's list." She put on her eyes she knew Ray couldn't say no to.

"Fine." he sighed, "I hate it when you make that face." They ran in the direction Kai, Tyson, Max, and Hilary went.

"Does anyone know what a Dodo looks like?" Max asked

"Yeah, they look like that." Tyson said, and pointed to a Dodo bird staring at them.

"A Dodo!" Ray, Mariah, Max, Kai, and Hilary shouted, shocked.

"What? Where?" Tyson asked, before it dawned on him. "Oh! Catch it!"

"Dodo!" The Dodo said, and ran off, the gang in hot pursuit.

"You know how much we can get if we catch that thing?" Hilary asked

"Millions." Ray said, as the Dodo ran off a really high cliff.

"Can Dodos fly?" Max asked

"No." Hilary said, as they heard a splat.

"We just killed the last dodo bird." Mariah said

"Look, theirs another one!" Max said, and pointed to another dodo bird.  
"Theres one!" Mariah said

"There one over there too!" Ray said

"Their's a whole bunch of them!" Hilary shouted, as more and more came out of the forest to meet these visitors.

"We're surrounded." Kai said, his voice full of suspicion. PD stared at one of them. It was bigger than the others. Their leader.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Dodo PD was taring at. The team went wide eyed, and stared scoked at it. Even PD looked shocked. "I asked you humans a questions!"

"You can talk!" Tyson asked

"Yes, all Dodos can." said the dodo, "We chose to let you humans think we were exctint, so we can live in piece."

"What about the dodo that ran off the cliff?" Max asked

"That was Nosyt. He was stupid." said the dodo as he and two others separated from the group, "I am Iak, this is Xam and Yar. We are the Dodo army! Nosyt was one of us."

"So, we'll just be on our way, and never come back." Hilary said, looking for a way out. She was scared.

"I can't let you leave. You have seen to muck You can not leave this village alive." Iak said, "Seize them!" Xam ams Yar grabbed Max and Ray, while some jumped from the group and grabbed Mariah and Hilary. Iak went for Kai, bit got intercepted by PD.

"What are you doing, bird?" Iak asked, "You should be on our side!"

"Squak!" PD answered back

"No, no humans can be trusted." Iak said

"Swuak, chirp." PD said, giving a shock to all the dodos, which allowed the humans to get away and run into the forest.  
"PD." Kai called, and PD went airborn, and flew after Kai. They ran until they came to the clif the dodo known as Nosyt ran off.

"What do we do?" Tyson panicked

"This way." Kai said, and ran to the general direction of the camper, and the others followed.

"Kai, do you know where we are going?" Hilary asked

"The general direction of the camper." Kai said, when dodos blocked their path forward. They either had to jump off the cliff go back the way they came, of push through the dodos.

"Anyone up for fried chicken?" Kai asked, and pulled out Dranzer. He launched said bayblade/Bit-Beast, and bar-b-qued the dodos. "Come on!" Kai said, and led them forward. And before long they could see the camper in the road.

"Sanctuary!" Hilary said, as they ran for it.

"Not so fast, humans." said Iak as he, Xam, and Yar came into view, "You can not pass this piont, you not tell of our location!"

"Tats IT!" Kai said, angrily, "I have had enough of you stupid birds!" PD swuaked, "Not you, PD." Kai said, and launched Dranzer, torching the tree dodos. "Lets get out of here."

"So, where to next?" Max asked, as they walked to te camper.

End Chapter. Sorry about the latness. But, I could still use ideas.

R&R


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Thanks to the reviewers BeyMistress05, TALA MINE-TALA HOT, CrystallineAngel, Cali Maxwell, Ashley, Kairi-Hiwatari13, and MyHeroKai. Specail thanks to Cali Maxwell and Ashley for this chapter. Their reviews inspired me, and I'm going to do a story similar to this. Dedicating it to them. So, if you like this chapter, keep your eyes out, and consider this a sneak peak. It will be the next story I post. Co-authored by BeyMistress05.

Chapter 24. The sneak peak.

"Tyson, why on earth are we here?" Ray asked

There was sand as far as the eye can see.

"We're here to see the legendary Pizza Tut." Tyson said

"Pizza Tut?" asked Ray, Mariah, Hilary, and Kenny.

"Yeah, you know, the guy who made the pizza restaurant." Tyson said

"..."

"You mean Pizza Hut?" Max asked

"Whatever, we're to see the ancient egyption who made the place." Tyson said

"Tyson, pizza didn't origionate in Egypt." Kenny said

"Then how do you explain all the Pizza Tuts?" Tyson asked

"Its Pizza Hut, Tyson." Max said

"King Tut is a mummy who is supposedly cursed." Kenny said

"Yeah, cursed with genius!" Tyson said, "Maybe I can find the deed to Pizza hut!"

"Tyson, King Tut did not come up with Pizza Hut." Kenny said

"But..."

"Shut it, Tyson!" Kai snapped

"Fine, whatever, lets just find the place." Ray said, and they venture into the dessert, away from the camper.

-Later-

"Awe, man, I'm so thirsty. Kenny, can I have some water?" Tyson said

"Sure." Kenny said, and turned around. He walked five steps to the camper, and goes inside. He comes out a minute later with a glass of water. "Here you go."

"You mean to tell me, we only took fivr freakin steps!" Tyson whined

"Lets go." Kai said, irritated. He started walking into the dessert, followed by Ray, Mariah, Hilary, Max, and finally Tyson. Kenny decided to stay at the camper.

-Later-

"Man, I'm so thirsty." Tyson whined, again.

"KENNY!" Hilary shouted, "TYSON NEEDS WATER!" she walked the ten steps back to the camper, and Kenny came out with a glass of water, and they gave it to Tyson. Kenny took the glass, and went back to the camper.

-Later-

"Awe, man, I'm parched." Tyson said

"Tyson, we're to far from the camper to go back now, so deal with it." Hilary said

"But..."

"Shut up, Tyson." Kai said

"Man, what crawled up your butt and died?" Tyson asked

"Your brain." Kai said, Tyson growled.

"Now, you two, stop fighting." Ray said, "We need to work together if we are to fing the tomb."  
"What tomb?" Tyson asked

"King Tut's tomb." Ray said  
"Isn't a tomb like a grave?" Tyson asked

"Yeah, it is." Hilary said

"So, the founder of pizza hut...is...Dead?" Tyson cryed

"Yeah, but for the last time, Tyson. It was NOT King Tut!" Hilary screamed, angrily.

"Okay, geez, calm down." Tyson said, "Why is everyone in a bad mood today?"

"I'm not!" Max protested, "I'm in a good mood." He smiled.

"Well, almost everyone." Tyson correected himself. They walked for another hour when Tyson tripped an a pointy rock. "Stupid rock!" He said, and kicked it. A sharp pain shot up his leg. And a vibtation shook the sand from under their feet. They fell for a minute before launding in the sand.

"Is everyone okay?" Ray asked, as he got up, and helped Mariah.

"Yeah." they said, and got up.

"Feh! Felf fe!" came a voice. The others looked and saw Tyson's lower half sticking out of the sand, feet kicking wildly.

"Tyson, stop kicking and we'll help you." Hilary said

"We will?" Kai asked, Hilary glared.  
"Yes, we will." she said

"Hn!" Kai said, as he and the others gabbed Tyson's legs and pulled. Soon, they pried him out of the sand. He spit out some sand, and looked around.  
"Thanks guys!" He said

"You're welcome, now get off of me!" Kai said, and Tyson looked to see he was sitting on kai's back.

"Oh, sorry, Kai," He said, and got up, "I didn't see you there."

"Look!" Mariah said, and pointed to their newly discovered pyramid.

"This must be an undiscovered pyramid." Hilary said, and they went inside. They pulled out flash lights and looked at the hyrogliphics on the wall.

"This would be an archeologist paradise." Ray said, lost in awe.

"Hey, look!" Tyson said, "It says theres a cure in here."

"You can read the hyrogliphs?" Hilary asked

"Yeah, my dad taught me." Tyson smiled, finally finding something he could do the others couldn't, aside from eating.

"Its true." Ray said, Tyson's face of glory fell.

"You can read them to?" he asked

"Yeah, your dad taught me." Ray said

"What?"

"I found his old notes, and learned through them." Ray clearified, as the batteries to the flashlights went died, "The batteries died." he said.

"Can we not use that word?" Hilary asked

"What word? Died, dead, death?" Ray asked, earning him not one, but two slaps.

"You're not funny Ray Kon!" both Hilary and Mariah said, angrily. He stod there dazed for a minute, before he let out a scream. As soon as his voice faded the flashlights came back on. They all pointed to where Ray was standing, to find his back and flashlight on the floor, but no Ray.

"RAY!" Mariah yelled, and ran to the spot where he was. She moved her hands on the ground, but felt nothing. "RAY!"

"What just happened?" Hilary asked

"Ray fell victim to the curse." Kai said, "Tyson, what else does it say?"

"It says one will fall victim to the curse of the lost pharoh, Tuharuken. That will will be his way back to life." Tyson said, and his face paled, "He'll come back to like by sucking the life out of his victim! He'll then take over the planet using the power of the dead!" Mariah broke down crying, and everyone else had scoked faces, Kai and PD included. Hilary tried to comfort Mariah.  
"We'll save him." she said

"But what if its already to late. Ray's last memory will be of me slapping him." Mariah cried.

"Lets go." Kai said, "Even if it is too late for Ray we can't let Tuharuken leave this pyramid." Mariah got up, turned Kai to face her, and grabbed his shirt.

"How can you say that?" She asked, infuriated, "Ray could be dead, and you don't even care!"

"Its not that I don't care, I do." Kai said, "But do you think Ray would want us to let this guy take over the world?" Mariah let go of Kai.

"You're righ." Mariah said, "I'm sorry."

"Lets go." Kai said, and once again headed down the cold stone halls of the tomb. Before long they came across a split in the path.

"Which way do we go?" Max asked, when a familiar scream filled their ears.

"Ray!" they all said, and ran in the direction the scream came from. Then ended up in a room lit with torches. There were two sarcophagus lined next to eachother. One was open, and nothing in it, but the other was closed. They went over to the one that was closed, an uneasy feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

"Be ready for anything." Kai said, before he slid off the top. What was inside made them gasp, and Hilary and Mariah break out in tears. Inside was Ray, but he looked like he had been dead for years. They couldn't take their eyes off of him. They knew it was him because he still had his clothes on. And Driger was in his hands. They were all lost in thought when they heard something fall behind them. They turned around to see a young man with long black hair, amber eyes, pointed ears, and fangs.

"R-Ray?" Mariah asked, hopeful that this was Ray playing some cuel joke.  
"No, I am Tuharuken." said the Ray look a like. "I took the boys life, and his image. Do you like?" He had an evil smile on his face. This made Mariah cry even harder.

"How dare you!" came the very angy voice of Kai Hiwatari. His eyes no longer their violet color, but a crimson red. "You already died, you had NO right to take his life!"

"You want to do something about it?" asked Tuharuken, smirking evily.

"Yes, I do." Kai said, walking over to him. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Mariah.  
"Please, let me avenge him." she said, her eyes full of a sorrowful rage. She walked ast Kai and right up to Tuharuken. She then slapped him in the face, which sent him flying into the wall.

"Give Ray his life back!" Mariah said, her voice was now void of emotion. She only showed a calm anger.

"Alas, I cannot. His life is now bound to me." Tuharuken said, "If you kill me, then he can never be revied."

"I'm sure he would rather never be able to be revied, them have you have his life, and hurt innocent people. She lunged at him, and punched him into another wall, which he flew through into the next room.

"H-how can a normal human posses such strength?" Tuharuken asked, standing up.

"Who said anything about me being a normal human?" Mariah asked, and kicked him into the ceilling.

"You are a person like Bast(1)!" Tuharuken said, fearful, "Bast was the one who stopped me the first time, and she made sure someone would be around to stop me again!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I am but one of an entire village of Neko jin." Mariah said.

"Hm, perhaps now is not the time for my rule." Tuharuken said, "I bid you farwell, however, I will NOT restore you boyfriends life." He glew a bright white, which flew into the open sarcoficus. The lid closed, and a mist like substance came from it. "This is the boys soul, you have one minute to return it to him, before he passes on." came Tuharuken's voice.

"How are we going to do that?" Tyson asked

"Driger!" Mariah said, and ran to Ray, pulling Driger from his hand, being careful not to damage him. Once she did, she held him out to the mist, and a green light came from the bit chip, and guided the mist to Ray's body. Ray's body glew a birght green color, which made everyone close their eyes. When the light faded everyone opend their eyes to see a very confused Ray looking at them.

"What happened? How did I get in here?" He asked, only to get trapped in a Mariah hug. She cried into his shoulder, "Mariah?"

"Ray, I'm so sorry!" she said  
"Can we get out of here? This place give me the creeps." Ray said

"Yes, lets go." Mariah said

"Yeah! We're not done with my list yet!" Tyson said.

End Chapter. If you liked this chapter, keep an eye out for the actual fic, called The Mummies Curse. It'll be up later this week.

R&R.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the long wait, but I completely lost inspiration for my current stories. So, this is the last chapter for this. If I get inspired again I'll make a sequal. And about the fic in the last chapter, I'll get to writing that when I get inspired for Beyblade. Thanks to the reviewers **Kai's Moonlight Angel**- Sorry, but I lost inspiration for Beyblade for the time being; TALA MINE-TALA HOT, Calli Maxwell, Ashley, daitouryoumania, **MyHeroKai**- I don't write yoai; KiraraCutie, lalalalala2, and Killproduct.

Chapter 25

"Where to next?" Tyson asked, looking over his list.

"Home." Kai said

"What, but the list..." Tyson said, when Hilary snatched it from him, and proceded to rip it to tiny pieces. "Hey!"

"Tyson, I've had enough of your stupid list!" Hilary said, "And I'm sure Ray has too! He's been turned into so many things, I lost them, right, Ray?"

"Well, the super powers were cool." Ray said, earning a stern glare from Kai, Mariah, and Hilary. "But, I'm tired to."

"After that stupid pharoh, I'm ready to go home, and relax." Mariah said, leaning back into her seat.

"But, we still had..."

"Shut it, Tyson." Kai said, not taking his eyes off the road. Tyson grunted, and folded his arms across his chest, pouting. It was another hour before anyone spoke up again.

"Hey, where's Max?" Kenny asked, looking around the camper. This got everyones attention. Kai slammed on the breaks, skidding to a stop.

"What do you mean, 'Where's Max'?" He asked, angriy, causing Kenny to hide behind Dizzi.

"He's n-not in th-the camper." Kenny said, shaking.

"Where did you last see him?" Ray asked

"Hey, I saw him go into the bedroom." Tyson said, getting up to look in the bedroom. "He's not in here."

"There he is." Dizzi said, "On that cow..." Everyone looked out the window, and saw Max riding a cow as if it was a horse. He was waving a cowboy hat around shouting "Get along little doogie!" Everyone in the camper sweat dropped.

"Where did he get a cow out here?" Mariah asked, since they were in the middle of nowhere. Everyone else shrugged, not knowing the answer. Kai opened the window, and looked really angry.

"MAX!" he yelled, causing both Max and the cow to look at him. However, when the cow sat the angry face he was currently sporting, it took off, with Max still on her back. Kai grunted, and jumped behind the wheel. He peeled off, after the cow, and Max. His tires screetched every time he turned the wheel. The Cow, looked back, and saw a rather large camper chasing her, and ran even faster. Meanwhile, everyone not wearing a seatbelt, which was everyone but Kai, was being thrown around the camper.

"Wow, talk about fast food." Dizzi said, sitting safely on the table, somehow staying put. She was watching the others being tossed around, as Kai sped after Max.

"KAI!" Hilary screamed, "Slow down!"

"Not until I catch that cow!" Kai said, eyes locked on said bovine.

"Kai, don't make me come up there!" Mariah said, currently under the table, holding on for dear life. Ray had gotten a steady spot in the seat to the table, and was holding on the window for extra support. Hilary was hanging fron the hanging ceiling lamp. Kenny was flopping around, and Tyson was holding on the the toilet, since he rolled into the bathroom.

"I'm going to set that kid straight!" Kai said, angrily.

"I'll set you straight!" Mariah said, holding on to the table base with her left arm, waving her right fist at Kai.

"Calm down Mariah." Ray said, looking under the table at her, "Once Kai hads his mind set on something, he won't stop until he get whatever it is done."

"Kinda like Tyson?" Mariah asked

"I am nothing like him!" Both Kai ans Tyson shouted, at the same time. Ray, Hilary, and Mariah sweat dropped. And since Kai took his eyes off the road he didn't see the cow stop. And he didn't slam on the breaks, so he ran over the poor cow. Kai noticed he hit them when the camper bumped over something. Everyone was wide-eyed, as they feared the worst. Slowly they all walked out of the camper, and looked at the mess behind them.

"Oh no, Max..." Hilary said, dropping to her knees.

"Max..." Ray and Kenny said, sadly.

"Kai! See what you did?" Mariah said, her eyes full of tears. She looked at Kai, and saw tears trying to excape.

"MAX!" Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What?" came a voice from the nearby wooded area. Everyone looked to see Max and his cow walking out of the woods.

"If you're there, then, who did we run over?" Ray asked, looking back at the mangled thing in the road.

"NO!" Max suddenly screamed, "My replica of Bessie made of ground beef!" Anime tears now flowing down his face. Everyone sweat dropped, Bessie (The Cow) included.

"Max, you're an idiot." Kai said, getting back in the camper. "Everyone, lets go." Everyone filed back in, after Kai, and they headed back to Japan.

-The Next Day-

"Hey homies, how was yer trip?" Gramps asked, when the team came out of the camper.  
"It was great!" Tyson said, "It would have been better if someone hadn't torn up my list."

"If I hadn't we wouldn't have made it home in one piece." Hilary said, stubbornly.

"Well, since yer back in the crib, hows about we get some chow?" Gramps asked

"Yes!" Everyone, minus Kai, shouted, happily.

-Later-

Tyson sat in his room, with a pen and paper infront of him. He was writing things down, and he was smiling.

"This list will be better than the first one!" He said, happily, "Oh! Thats a good place to go!"

End Story. Sorry for the wait. R&R.


End file.
